


Snippets

by Pat_A_Cat



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, LOONA (Korea Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 36,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat_A_Cat/pseuds/Pat_A_Cat
Summary: Just a compilation of the asks I've answered on my Tumblr. Ranges from adorable fluff to salacious smut ;)





	1. Masterlist

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is sintwice, send me an ask if you’d like

1\. Masterlist  
2\. Chaeri  
3\. Seuldy  
4\. Dayeon  
5\. Dayeon  
6\. Saidahmimo  
7\. Saidahmimotzu  
8\. Dahyun x Everyone  
9\. Nahyo  
10\. Saidami  
11\. Dahyun x Everyone  
12\. Dayeon  
13\. Saida  
14\. Saida  
15\. Moonsun  
16\. Twice omegaverse  
17\. Twice Swim Team AU  
18\. Dahyun x Everyone  
19\. Royal AU ~ Saidahmimo  
20\. Dahmo  
21\. Royal AU ~ Saidahmimo  
22\. Dachaejeong  
23\. Michaeng  
24\. Datzu  
25\. Jichaeng  
26\. Dachaetzu  
27\. Datzu  
28\. Moonsun  
29\. Royal AU ~ Saidahmimo  
30\. Joyri  
31\. Wendy and Everyone  
32\. Lipsoul  
33\. Dubchaeng and Dayeon  
34\. Gp Dahyun  
35\. Moonsun  
36\. Gp Sana  
37\. Gp Tzuyu  
38\. Twice unnie line x Dubchaeng  
39\. Moonsun  
40\. Wenseulrene  
41\. Yerene  
42\. Floofy Dahyun  
43\. RV Abo Ranks  
44\. Wenseulrene  
45\. Wenseulrene  
46\. Playgirl Dahyun AU ~ Dahyun x Everyone  
47\. Playgirl Dahyun AU  
48\. Wenseulrene  
49\. Floofy abo Dahyun  
50\. Floofy abo Dahyun  
51\. Nachaeng  
52\. Misooshu  
53\. Misooshu  
54\. Misooshu  
55\. Misooshu  
56\. Misooshu  
57\. Misooshu


	2. Chaeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung's first tattoo was one that simply read "Property of Yeri" ~ thewaltzy

Chaeyoung has always wanted a tattoo. She always thought that her first one would be something cute, like a small strawberry on her shoulder or something of the sort.

She never thought she’d get something like “Property of Yeri” tattooed onto her body, but there is was, spayed in an elegant curvy font across her right shoulder blade.

She’d gotten a harsh scolding from Jihyo when she’d found out. Jihyo had gone on and on about how irresponsible it was and how she should’ve thought about her career and other things she couldn’t possibly pay attention to with the way Sana and Nayeon were smirking at her over Jihyo’s shoulders.

But she couldn’t find it within herself to regret getting it. Not when she thought about the way Yeri’s eyes darkened when she’d first showed it to her, the way she’d wrapped a hand around her throat and shoved three fingers into her. Yeri had Chaeyoung screaming her name that night as she dug her teeth into the tattoo, bragging about how now the world would know who Chaeyoung belonged to.

And in the days that followed Chaeyoung knew that she’d never regret getting it. How could she when Yeri loved to run her finger over it, tracing the loops and curves as she whispered the words quietly to herself, a soft smile on her face.


	3. Seuldy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Wendy will wake up every morning with Seulgi laying on her. Even when they fell asleep in different rooms, she'll wake up with Seulgi on her. ~ thewaltzy

Wendy really didn’t understand how it happened.

She’d go to sleep at night curled up in her bed alone and she’d wake up with a hundred some pounds of dancer draped over her back, snoozing soundly.

The first time it happened had scared the shit out of Wendy. The feeling of a heavy weight pressing down on her whole body didn’t mix well with her sleep addled mind. The feeling induced panicked flailing and she’d smacked Seulgi in the face hard enough to send her over the side of the bed. The red mark on her cheek didn’t stop her from appearing on the smaller girl again the next morning though.

She’d fallen asleep on the couch once while reading a book, back against the arm rest with her legs stretched out over the length of it, and when she woke up Seulgi was stretched out on top of her, her arms wrapped around her waist and her face pillowed against her thighs. Wendy could barely get up that morning; her legs felt like jello.

Seulgi’s habit hadn’t changed at all when they each got their own rooms; every morning, without fail, Wendy would wake up with Seulgi on top of her, with her arms wrapped around her or with her face tucked into her neck.

But by that point Wendy had gotten used to Seulgi’s nighttime habit. She even found some comfort in it herself; waking up with Seulgi’s warmth wrapped around her was comforting. Seulgi’s weight on top of her became an assuring presence rather than a crushing one.

Her favorite part though was waking her up. Wriggling one of her arms out of the other girl’s hold to run her fingers through her hair and whisper her awake. To plant a kiss on her cheek as a drowsy grin spread across her face.

“Good morning Seungwan”


	4. Dayeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon wants to know if any of her members can take her whole hand ~ thewaltzy

It was something that crossed her mind every now again, when she had Momo stretched around three of her fingers or when she was seven inches deep in Chaeyoung while she pounded her with her strap on.

Could Momo take it if she slipped another finger in? Two? How deep could she force herself into Chaeyoung until the younger girl split in two?

It was never something she spent much time thinking about until she compared hands with Dahyun. The way her hand engulfed Dahyun’s sent heat low in her belly and the way the smaller girl looked up at her with such a sweet awed smile just made Nayeon want to ruin her more.

After, Nayeon couldn’t help but notice just how tiny Dahyun was. How Momo’s sweaters went down to her thighs, how small she looked curled up in Tzuyu’s lap, how she would stretch and hop to reach the cereal on the top shelf until Mina got it for her. How tiny would she look stretched out around her hand?

“Can I fist you?” Nayeon couldn’t help but ask, not with Dahyun spread out for her so prettily, her thighs slick and trembling from her orgasm. Dahyun’s cunt contracted so prettily when she came, she couldn’t wait to feel it around her hand.

“What?” Dahyun could barely think past the pleasure clouding her head. 

“Can I fist you?” Nayeon slipped three fingers back into her, reveling in the way they stretched her out, “You’d look so pretty around my hand babygirl,” she pressed her thumb against the other girl’s clit and rubbed at her entrance with her pinky, waiting for permission. 

Dahyun whimpered at the feeling, at the way Nayeon was looking at her, at the arousal burning through her, “o-okay unnie”. Nayeon slipped her pinky in and Dahyun’s back arched off the bed, she felt so full already. She wrapped a shaky hand around Nayeon’s wrist, urging her deeper, “p-please unnie I want it all”. 

Nayeon’s thumb came down to join her other fingers and she started to push. Dahyun’s trembling hold around her wrist and stilted gasps only spurred her on. She praised Dahyun the whole time, telling her what a good girl she was and how well she was taking her hand until she was completely in and she could feel the smaller girl clenching around her wrist. 

“ ‘m so full,” Dahyun had tears in her eyes, her grip like iron around Nayeon’s wrist and the sheets by her side. Nayeon flexed her hand then spread her fingers, a choked moan falling from Dahyun’s lips. With a wicked grin Nayeon curled her fingers back into a fist and really started fucking the girl, pounding into her roughly as the tears finally slipped down Dahyun’s red cheeks. 

The intense feeling quickly brought Dahyun to her peak, a scream falling from her lips as her body convulsed. The feeling of Dahyun spasming around her hand made Nayeon come too, thighs trembling as her panties got ruined. And if Nayeon hadn’t come she thinks that she’d be able to just from the way Dahyun looked now.

Dahyun layed boneless on the bed; her eyes closed as she panted harshly. She was red from her chest to her ears and Nayeon could see her tremble occasionally. The hand that was wrapped around her wrist had gone slack and she could feel Dahyun’s pulse rasing through her thigh.

Nayeon leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her thigh, “I knew you’d look so pretty like this.”


	5. Dayeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop thinking about how big alpha! Nayeons hands are. Imagine her picking up omega Dahyun like she was a baby and swinging her around and giggling, or slamming her tiny frame against the wall to pound into her ~ Anonymous

Nayeon loved picking up Dahyun.

Lazy back hugs usually ended with Dahyun being lifted in the air and swung around, whining petulantly, but unable to do much with the way her feet swung around a half a foot off the ground. Nayeon would just giggle and bury her face in her neck to inhale her scent as Dahyun slapped weakly at her hands.

Sometimes Nayeon would just pick Dahyun up at random times and carry her to the closest place to cuddle, no matter what she was doing.

Looking for food in the fridge? Not anymore because Nayeon swept her off her feet and into a bridal carry.

Trying to pick up something that she’d dropped? Nayeon would wrap an arm around her waist and carry her under her arm like a child.

Literally just trying to fucking walk through the dorm? Nayeon hoisted her onto her shoulder before she ever got to her intended destination.

Dahyun could never really be mad about it though. A snack wasn’t half as good as being in Nayeon’s lap while she cooed over her and giggled at her reactions, telling her how adorable she looked all flustered and indignant.

But when Nayeon was feeling frisky she’d pick Dahyun up under the thighs and slam her against the nearest wall. Nayeon always liked to go hard and fast when she fucked her like that, slamming her hips against the other girl’s and digging her teeth into her neck until Dahyun was whimpering and cumming around her cock.

“Such a pretty baby, cumming all over my cock. You can come again for me right?”

Dahyun could only let out a choked cry as Nayeon started to piston in and out of her again.


	6. Saidahmimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how to alpha!misamo react when their omega!dahyun is in heat at the dorms? ~ anon

-Dahyun’s heat always hit her hard and abruptly

-One minute she was completely fine, the next minute she was dripping slick down her thighs and begging for anyone to fill her up

-Literally just about anyone, Dahyun almost became delirious during her heats she could barely think past the need to get bred

-Once Momo came into the living room to see Dahyun on her knees, tugging desperately at Jihyo’s sweats and nosing at her crotch

-She quickly grabbed Dahyun and dragged her to her room, but not before sending a vicious snarl their leader’s way

-Luckily, Dahyun’s never had a heat start in public so they’ve been able to deal with them relatively easily

-Mina practically became feral during Dahyun’s heats, the need to knot and breed her became the only thing on her mind

-Pinning her up against walls and rutting into her roughly until she was full of her cum

-Or shoving her onto her hands and knees and pressing her face into the sheets with a firm hand around her throat

-“I’m gonna full you up babygirl. Soon enough you’re going to be swollen with my pups.”

-Momo was almost as needy as Dahyun during her heats, she just needed to feel the other girl wrapped around her cock

-She would grope and paw at the other girl’s body and whisper filth in her ear to let her fill the younger girl up

-It didn’t take any convincing for Dahyun to let Momo fuck her though

-Soon enough Momo would be balls deep, trusting slow and long, a purr rumbling low in her chest

-“C’mon Dahyunnie let Unnie help you. You know I’d feel good spreading you out, wanna feel you around me.”

-Surprisingly, Sana had the most self control out of the three

-She always enjoyed teasing the other girl and that didn’t change even when Dahyun’s heat had her rock hard and aching to fuck her

-She always liked to make Dahyun beg first, which Dahyun would do enthusiastically and desperately

-Sometimes she would make Dahyun suck her off, wet and trembling on her knees, before she finally fucked her

-“You look so pretty like this puppy, on your knees sucking my cock. Show mommy just how much you want her inside of you.”


	7. Saidahmimotzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Dahyun's heat hits all of the sudden during an interview, and the rest of her members can smell her, especially the Alphas (j-line and tzuyu probably) and they're trying really hard to not be affected by it. But when they get back all four of them are all over Dahyun, helping her get some relief as well as themselves ~ Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of it as a radio interview fyi

One minute Dahyun was fine, joking around with Chaeyoung as Jihyo answered a question, the next she was flooding the room with her scent.

Everyone in the room tensed, Dahyun’s already elevated breathing could be heard around the room. She was hunched over in her seat, squeezing her thighs together as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She had a death grip on her knees to keep from letting her hands wander between her legs.

Everyone could tell how hard Dahyun was trying to control herself, usually she would immediately start begging anyone to fuck her, but that was always in the privacy of the dorms.

The alphas were visibly tense too; they squirmed in their seat and kept shooting glances at Dahyun, folding their hands over their laps.

Tzuyu was having the hardest time. Having only presented recently, Dahyun’s heat is the first time she’s experienced one with her advanced sense of smell and she wasn’t taking it well. It didn’t help that she was sitting right next to her whereas the other alphas at least had the buffer of being across the room at the other side of the table.

Tzuyu’s gaze was laser focused on Dahyun as she stared at the ground. Her fists repeatedly clenched and released in her lap as her sharp cinnamon scent became stronger.

The smell of peachs, cherry blossoms, mint, and cinnamon fought for dominance within the room while the sweet smell of chocolate permeated to every corner of it.

The alphas were starting to get more aggressive, growling and snarling at each other as their scents intensified. Dahyun’s breathing had escalated to full blown panting with occasional whimpers mixed in and Tzuyu was unconsciously leaning closer to Dahyun, only about a foot away now.

Jihyo knew that someone was going to snap soon and shut down the interview as quickly as she could, but she was just a little too late.

A particularlly strong wave of heat surged through Dahyun and she let out the neediest moan; Tzuyu pounced on her muffling the rest of her moan with her own lips; the rest of the alphas lunged over the table, shoving each other and knocking over microphones on the way.

All of a sudden hands were all over Dahyun, one second Tzuyu lips were pressed against her own, the next Sana’s tongue was sliding into her mouth and she could feel someone’s hard on pressed against her thigh.

Trying to pry four alphas off of an omega in heat was a dangerous and extremely difficult task so the staff decided to just have everyone leave the room. The rest of Twice were escorted out of the room, Jihyo apologizing the whole time.

The rest of the girls quickly maneuvered Dahyun onto the table, eagerly ripping her clothes off as they went. Dahyun mewled, grabbing at the pawing hands and trying to get them to really touch her. 

She was able to catch Momo around the wrist and pressed the older girl’s hand against her cunt, moaning loudly at the simple touch, back arching up off the table.

“Please” Dahyun begged and Momo’s fingers were pistoning inside her as she struggled to shove her pants down with her other hand. Sana scrambles onto the table, kneeling by her head and feeding her cock into Dahyun’s mouth. Dahyun grabbed at Sana’s ass, pulling her closer and moaning as her cock slid down her throat. 

Momo had finally freed her erection and replaced her fingers, grabbing Dahyun by the hips and pounding into her. Tzuyu and Mina went to town on her breasts, suckling on her nipples and leaving hickies on her pale skin. Mina grabbed Dahyun’s other hand, placing it on her dick and coaxing her into jerking her off.

They were relentless, switching places without giving Dahyun a break. Dahyun couldn’t do much more than squirm and pant between them as orgasm after orgasm wracked her body.

By the time the alphas felt like they were going to explode, knots starting to swell, Dahyun was tummy down on the table, legs hanging over the edge as Mina fucked into her from behind.

She was getting even more aggressive, moving faster and trying to force the start of her knot into her.

“Mina, calm down,” Sana placed a hand on her shoulder, but Mina shoved her off, snarling in her face. “Calm down Minari,” Sana said again with a little steel in her voice.

Mina took a deep breath and stilled her hips, an aggravated whine coming from Dahyun. Mina rubbed at Dahyun’s hip and lower back soothingly as she turned to Sana, “Sorry” she apologized with a sheepish smile.

“It’s fine Mina” Sana gave her a kiss on the temple, “I think we should let Tzuyu knot her.” Tzuyu perked up at that, her gaze eager and her cock twitched in response. “She’s never done it before. Let’s give her a turn,” Sana shot the youngest girl a smile.

Mina gave a huff but pulled out of Dahyun nonetheless. “Come on baby we need to get your legs on the table,” Dahyun couldn’t move, her whole body felt like jello, so the girls picked her up and moved her themselves so that she was on her knees with her chest pressed against the table.

She reached back and spread herself, slick sliding out of her to pool on the table. “D-don’t stop, please, I need someone to knot me,” Dahyun whimpered. Despite how many times she’d cum she wasn’t going to get the relief she needed until someone knotted her.

Momo got up on the table and lined up behind her, slowly sinking inside as she soothes her hands down Dahyun’s back. “Don’t worry puppy we’ve got you,” Momo started thrusting, her orgasm approaching quickly. With just a few more thrusts she seated herself as deeply as she could without sliding her knot in and came with a low moan.

Dahyun whimpered as she felt Momo fill her up, whining when she pulled out. Mina quickly took her place and stuffed her cock back into her, making a wet squelching sound. Mina layed on top of Dahyun and humped her deeply, moaning as she savored the smell of sweet chocolate and tight walls, letting out a low growl when she added her own load to the mess between Dahyun’s legs.

Sana clambered onto the table when Mina stepped away, already fisting her cock and on the verge of orgasm. She quickly sheathed herself inside Dahyun’s warm cunt and came, panting as she palmed Dahyun’s ass cheeks, her cock pulsing and hips stuttering.

Sana slipped out and plopped into a chair as Tzuyu climed onto the table. Dahyun’s hips had started to droop from exhaustion, but Tzuyu lifted them back up. “You have to keep your hips up or it’s gonna slip out Unnie,” Tzuyu held her cock and scooped up the cum that had leaked out, inserting it back in Dahyun along with her dick.

Tzuyu immediately started working her knot into Dahyun. It was already large and swollen and she could tell that if she didn’t get it in soon it wouldn’t fit. She took a firm hold of Dahyun’s hips and started thrusting aggressively, moaning at the feeling of Dahyun’s walls stretching around her thick knot.

With a yelp from Dahyun it slid inside, forcing another orgasm from her. Tzuyu chased her own release, no longer able to pull out, but grind deeply into her. Dahyun mewled as Tzuyu’s knot rubbed against her front wall and came again when Tzuyu finally came with a snarl.

Dahyun felt so full but so content, with her pussy full of cum and plugged up with a knot. Tzuyu rolled them over so that she was on her back with Dahyun on top of her and the two quickly fell asleep right there on the table.

Momo, Mina, and Sana decided to give them some privacy and left to find the rest of the girls.

In the control room the panel lights glowed and a bright bulb shined steadily under the words ON AIR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no fucking idea what this ship is called


	8. Dahyun x Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wowowoowow that Mina dahyun hc so fucking hot. And cant wait to see who dahyun going to for helping her heat ~ Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ask is connected to my piece Greedy in my other fic Shorts

I didn’t have anyone specific in mind but I think that she’d have a different experience depending on who she went to

-Mina has an unofficial claim on Dahyun. They’re not mated but the other girls know that she doesn’t like it when they touch her.

-Sana never made it easy for Dahyun so she’d probably give her a hard time. After a lot of begging she’d fuck her but she’d still continue to degrade her.

-Momo isn’t the most dominant of the alphas so she be wary of encroaching on another’s territory. It would take some coaxing but Momo wouldn’t be able to resist Dahyun in the throughs of her heat.

-Nayeon would be so so smug, but she’d be angry that she was kind of getting sloppy seconds so she’d be sure to mark Dahyun up and make her say that she was better than Mina and Jihyo. HUGE ego boost for a while.

-Tzuyu was still new to her alpha status and hadn’t experienced many of her band mate’s heats. Her instincts would take over and she’d jump Dahyun like an animal, no questions asked.

-Jihyo would be the gentlest with Dahyun if she went back to her. She’d immediately attend to her needs, but she’d also be quite smug about it considering Dahyun seeked her out twice during her heats. Mina would be LIVID.

-If she went to her fellow omegas for help they’d be extremely empathetic and Mina probably wouldn’t get as mad.

-It wouldn’t be the same as having an alpha with her but Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon would try to help her as much as they could. They’d be so soft, kisses and whispered praises the whole time until they wore Dahyun out enough to finally fall asleep.

-And if she left the dorm to look for someone else… well I don’t think any of Twice would take that very well.


	9. Nahyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon had a loud mouth. Jihyo doesn’t like to be questioned. What happens when Nayeon wouldn’t stop questioning Jihyos decisions. How does the leader teach Nayeon a lesson. ~ Anon

Nayeon had been annoying her all day, questioning her and badgering her and offering a ‘better’ alternative to Jihyo’s decision. She was nearing her breaking point and one more word out of Nayeon’s mouth might make her snap.

They’d finally gotten back to the dorms. Everyone shuffled in slowly, quiet yawns scattered around the group.

The maknae line walked to their room, Tzuyu piggybacking a drowsy Chaeyoung while Dahyun followed them, rubbing Chaeyoung’s back soothingly.

Momo and Jeongyeon talked quietly while walking back to their room while Mina coaxed Sana towards the bathroom to take off her makeup before sleeping.

And it could’ve just ended like that, everyone could’ve just went to bed peacefully. Jihyo could’ve went to bed peacefully.

And she would’ve if Nayeon knew how to close her big fucking mouth.

“Ugghhhh that was soooo long,” Nayeon complained. It wasn’t even about her, but Jihyo couldn’t stand the sound of Nayeon’s whiny voice anymore.

Jihyo whipped around and grabbed Nayeon by the throat, pushing her up against the wall and hissing at her, “God do you EVER shut the fuck up?”

Nayeon’s eyes were wide in surprise, but quickly narrowed as she smirked a look of arrogance coming over her face, “Why? Are you going to make me?” she scoffed, slapping Jihyo’s hand away and walking off towards their bedroom. 

Jihyo stomped after her immediately, rummaging through their closet while Nayeon sat on her bed, an amused look on her face. Jihyo emerged from the closet with a large strap on hanging around her waist. 

“Kneel,” she commanded, pointing at the floor in front of her. Nayeon just laughed, an eyebrow raised.

“I haven’t been listening to you all day. What makes you thi- Hey!’ Nayeon yelped as Jihyo pulled her to the floor with a rough tug of her arm. “Jih- ugg” she stuffed the strap on down her throat before she could say another word. 

Jihyo kept her lips firmly wrapped around the strap with a hand in her hair and reveled in the sounds she made while she fucked her throat.


	10. Saidami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually Dahyun got up early to make sure she had hot water for her shower, but when she woke up between Mina and Sana, their straps still within her, she just went back to sleep. ~ thewaltzy

Dahyun woke up slowly, feeling oddly warm yet content. With a little shifting she was easily able to find out why. Mina and Sana has never pulled their straps out of her and left her feeling so so full.

Mina was in front of her, her relaxed expression so different from the one on her face the night before. Her face was tucked into Dahyun’s neck, her warm breath tickling the sensitive, bruised skin and her arms were wrapped around her waist, keeping their bodies pressed so close that Dahyun could feel her slow rhythmic heartbeat against her own chest. 

She could feel Sana behind her, hear her snoring softly. She was plastered to her back, touching each other from their intertwined feet all the way to the bottom of Sana’s chin, digging into the crown of her head slightly. Dahyun could feel slight vibrations as Sana snored and jolted slightly when she threw an arm over Dahyun and Mina, mumbling slurred nonsense against her hair, something about wigs?

Dahyun settled back into their embraces, feeling warm and content sandwiched between them. The feeling of being so full stirred some heat low in her stomach, but that was a problem that could easily be remedied later. She could already feel herself drifting back to sleep, laying her head against Mina’s as Sana shifted to keep herself against her.

Maybe they could all take a shower together when they woke up…


	11. Dahyun x Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that eat me prompt was 👀👀👀👀👀 can we have a continuation?? ~ 🕶 anon

Dahyun came quickly on Momo’s tongue, hips canting and twitching as she moaned, slumping against the counter bonelessly even as Momo continued to lick up the juices spilling out of her. 

She only got relief when Mina forcefully pulled Momo off of her; the older girl whining that she barely even got to taste Dahyun despite the slick glistening on her lips and chin. 

Her relief was short-lived though; as soon as Momo was out of the way, huffing off to the side as she licked her wet lips, Mina was between her legs, lips wrapping around her clit and sucking forcefully. 

Dahyun almost screamed from the overstimulation, her legs kicking out as she tried to escape the intense feeling, but Jihyo’s hand was suddenly on her back, keeping her pinned to the counter. With her other hand Jihyo pushed Dahyun’s sweaty hair away from her face, kissing her softly on the forehead. “Be a good girl for us and stay still baby,” Jihyo cooed, cupping her cheek and rubbing the flushed skin affectionately as she reveled in Dahyun’s expression. 

The poor girl was panting harshly; the tears of embarrassment and now overstimulation were slowly tracking down her face, making her look even more wrecked. “I ca-hh, I cannn’t Unnie, please, I-aahh!” Dahyun’s sentence was cut off as another orgasm surged through her body; Mina smirked against her cunt as she felt Dahyun gush into her mouth. 

Chaeyoung was between her legs next, biting roughly into her inner thigh until deep crescents of red were etched into her skin. Dahyun jerked at the pain, rising further up on the counter despite Jihyo’s strong hold.

Sana’s hand made contact with Dahyun’s ass yet again, a loud crack sounding at the impact. “Jihyo told you not to move babygirl, so just want do you think you’re doing?” Sana rubbed at the skin, soothing and kneading it.

She continued to spank her every time she moved; the smallest of twitches brought the hardest of slaps raining down on her ass. Dahyun wanted to cry even harder with the way Chaeyoung was eating her out, tongue laving smooth trails of pleasure while teeth dug in and reddened skin, there was no way she could keep still.

Her pussy throbbed and her ass burned and everyone watching just intensified the feeling. They were positioned in a loose semi-circle around her, watching her squirm as Chaeyoung ate her out and Sana abused her red ass. 

Jihyo rubbed her back soothingly, pushing up her shirt and unhooking her bra, slipping the clothes off before pressing her back into the counter, the cold surface a shock against her heated flesh. 

She was completely exposed; the full-body trembles, the redness of her face and ass, the sheen of sweat on her skin, the tears dripping off her chin, the copious amounts of slink seeping out of her, the curl of her toes, were all on display for the others to see. Complimented by the symphony that was Dahyun’s breathy moans, sharp yelps, heaving breaths, and quivering sobs. 

Her eyes rolled back as she came again, Jeongyeon kneeling behind her next.

~~~

It was a few hours later when Nayeon came out of her room.

She entered the kitchen to see Dahyun still bent over the counter naked, Tzuyu working diligently between her legs. The tattered remains of the underwear laying on the ground. 

“I can’t believe they ruined the panties I bought you. They were so cute too.” Nayeon huffed, petting Tzuyu softly as she slid her tongue through Dahyun’s folds. Dahyun could only look up at Nayeon pitifully and mewl softly when Tzuyu brought her over the edge yet again, body barely twitching. 

Dahyun’s orgasm only made Tzuyu tongue her more vigorously until Nayeon pulled her away with a firm grip on her hair. “Give the poor girl a break baby, she’s exhausted,” Tzuyu finally relented with a pout, letting Nayeon get an unobscured look at Dahyun. 

The girl was completely boneless on the counter, her eyes barely open and tear tracks staining her cheeks. Her ass was a bright, glowing, red, handprints prominent. Her slick was everywhere, spread all over the insides of her thighs, trailing in long lines down her leg, and pooling in puddles on the counter and floor. 

Dahyun’s stomach rumbled abruptly, “and hungry. Tzuyu will you carry her to the table?,” Nayeon said, taking out a plate and putting the food Jihyo and Jeongyeon cooked onto it before rummaging around in the freezer.

Tzuyu carried Dahyun back to the table, sitting in a chair and placing Dahyun in her lap; the smaller girl whimpered at the soreness of her butt. Tzuyu took off her sweater and pulled it over Dahyun’s head, helping her slide her arms into the sleeves, the fabric engulfing her fully and keeping her warm. Dahyun curled up in her lap, tucking her face into Tzuyu’s neck as Tzuyu wrapped her up in a warm embrace.

Nayeon came to the table with food and a bag of peas wrapped in a towel. She set the food down and got Dahyun to lift her hips enough to slip the peas under her. Dahyun sighed softly as the pain in her ass numbed while Tzuyu shivered at the cold feeling on her thighs. 

Nayeon sat down and watched as Tzuyu coaxed Dahyun into eating, feeding her small bites that Dahyun chewed slowly, sometimes falling asleep until Tzuyu nudged her back to consciousness. 

Maybe they could all take a bath together before settling Dahyun in bed for a much needed nap, Nayeon mused to herself as she watched the two girls with an affectionate smile.


	12. Dayeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Churchgirl Dahyun meeting Nayeon at the church thinking that she found a friend not knowing that Nayeon is a succubus that fell in love with her at first sight and plans to corrupt her to be her cute little masochist ~ Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to become as soft as it did

Sometimes Nayeon liked to hang out in churches. 

With her succubus abilities she could see the lust lurking in people, surrounding them like a black fog, a dark miasma that trailed them with every step they took. She always got a kick out of seeing the darkness in church goers, in seducing them and watching the blackness grow and consume them. 

It was always most refreshing to corrupt.

So when she entered the church and saw a girl with a soul as pale and white as her skin, she couldn’t help but be curious. Unlike others, who usually had at least the faintest of black mists dusting over their skin, the girl was practically glowing, repelling the darkness instead of falling victim to it. 

She watched her the whole mass; sitting, standing, kneeling, singing, the girl participated in every part of the ceremony with an eagerness she’d never seen before. After, she mingled with the parishioners. She talked with the small children, making overdramatic faces and doing silly dances, and asked how families were, if they needed help babysitting again or someone to walk their dogs. 

She looked so radiant, fluttering around the church and offering help to everyone like some kind of angel. Her mere presence seemed to lessen the darkness in others and Nayeon almost wanted to feel what it was like to be the center of her attention, to feel the full force of her kindness directed at her.

The girl helped change the seasonal flowers up at the altar and walked an elderly woman to her car. Nayeon thought she had finally left, but she came back in and kneeled back down in a pew, bowing her head and pressing her hands together. It stayed like that for a while, the girl praying while Nayeon stared at her in the empty church.

Then she turned around and looked right at Nayeon. 

Nayeon’s eyes widened as the girl approached her; her soul was so bright and shiny she was almost uncomfortable to look at up close, but her smile was open and inviting and her eyes showed how genuine she was. Nayeon realized then how unsettled the the girl’s purity made her feel. Her heart was beating so fast and loud she could feel it and her palms were sweating.

“Hi, sorry if I startled you,” the girl’s smile became slightly sheepish as she sat down beside Nayeon, “but I saw you sitting back here and I’ve never seen you before so I thought I’d welcome you to our parish. So welcome!” she finished, her bright smile back in place as she threw her arms out wide. 

Nayeon quickly recovered, smiling sultrily, “Well I don’t usually stick around one church for long,” she dragged her gaze up and down the girl’s body, settling on her chest, “but this one seems to have a little… more to offer. So I might stick around.” She raised her eyes back up to the other girl’s, giving her a significant look, but she remained oblivious to Nayeon’s underlying message.

The girl somehow seemed to burn even brighter, leaning towards her, “Really? That’s great! There aren’t a lot of other parishioners here my age so I’d love it if you decide to stay.” Her eyes curved into cresants, before widening again, “oh my gosh I completely forgot to introduce myself; I’m Kim Dahyun.” She stuck out a small hand.

“Im Nayeon.” Nayeon shook her hand, engulfing Dahyun’s tiny one. Dahyun startled at the feeling of Nayeon’s hand, cupping it in both of hers.

“Your hands are so cold Nayeon,” she said with a slight frown, rubbing Nayeon’s hand between hers and bringing it up to her lips to breathe warm air on her skin.

Nayeon’s cheeks colored at the feeling of Dahyun’s warm hands and warm breath and couldn’t for the life of her understand why. People had touched her in much more sexual ways before, panted hot breaths against her skin and pressed their naked bodies against hers as she fucked them.

But Dahyun’s concerned gaze as she asked,”Are you cold? Do you want to use my scarf?” Shook her to the core. She couldn’t move, could only stare in wonder as Dahyun pulled a woolen scarf out of her bag and started to wrap it around her neck.

Dahyun’s warm hands brushed against her cheeks as she adjusted the scarf and Nayeon felt the simultaneous urge to press kisses against her palms and bite her fingers until the smaller girl squealed.

The girl’s soft smile and shiny soul gave her mixed feelings.

She wanted to ruin her, to spank her until she was dripping then fuck her until she cried, watch as the darkness tainted such a pure soul.

But she also wanted to cherish the brightness within the girl, wanted to hold her tight and protect her from the world, to bask in her warm glow.

“Oh shoot!” Dahyun’s sweet, slightly panicked voice brought her back to reality. “I almost forgot I’m teaching a religious ed class today,” she stood up in a rush, heading for the doors. “See you later Nayeon!”

“W-Wait!!” Dahyun stopped and turned around, looking at Nayeon questioningly. “I’m pretty new to town and I was wondering if you could maybe show me around?” Nayeon’s voice lilted uncertainly at the end. She slapped herself mentally for stuttering; she’d asked so many people on dates how was this one any different.

But Dahyun just smiled(and melted her heart) and replied enthusiastically, “I’d love to! Do you want to meet here tomorrow around one?” Nayeon gave an affirmative head nod, slightly dazed at the girl’s bright attention, “Perfect! I’ll see you then!” And she was out the doors, a streak of light trailed behind her but faded quickly in her absence.

The church seemed to be dimmer in her absence and Nayeon pulled the scarf higher up, obscuring the smile she couldn’t fight off her face.

She couldn’t wait to see her little light again.


	13. Saida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the community thinks that churchgirl dahyun is such an innocent soul they say not knowing that dahyun is wearing a buttplug and cant wait to go home for Sana to remove it ~ Anon

Dahyun was practically her church’s poster girl.

A cradle Christian who attended church every Sunday, sang and played the piano for her church’s choir, was a trained altar server, prayed every day, taught religious ed to the children of the parish, and started her parish’s youth group.

Everyone thought it was so diligent, so modest of her to still attend confession weekly despite her apparent perfection. 

They’d probably think differently if they knew that sweet, kind, innocent Dahyun liked to attend mass with a buttplug stuffed up her ass. 

Dahyun never imagined herself in that kind of position either, but when Sana, lubed plug already in her hand, suggested her idea with a sly smile on her face, Dahyun really didn’t have the will power to say no. Dahyun went to church that day feeling horribly dirty, barely able to look anyone in the eye, but she couldn’t deny the heat in her lower stomach or the stickiness on her inner thighs. 

The situation Dahyun was in had become a familiar one; Sana’s finger sliding into her ass and stretching her out as she grasped the sheets tightly, whimpering as Sana started working her second finger into her. When Sana got both fingers in she wiggled and curled them, chuckling when Dahyun’s legs trembled and slick ran down her thighs. 

She picked up the plug, slipping her fingers out and lubing it up generously. She pressed the tip against Dahyun’s asshole, lightly applying pressure, “Are you ready baby?” she rubbed one of Dahyun’s buttcheeks soothingly with her hand, fondling and squeezing the flesh.

“Please Sana” she whined, pressing back into her, the plug pressing deeper in. She released a low groan when Sana pushed the rest into her, feeling it stretch her out before settling in deeply. 

“Pretty girl,” Sana cooed and kissed one of her cheeks before stepping back and slapping it harshly, “Now go rinse off, don’t wanna be late for church.” She smirked as she watched Dahyun stand up on shaky legs and stumble off to the bathroom, the shower turning on soon after. 

She went downstairs to cook them breakfast, putting eggs and toast on two plates when Dahyun came down in a spring dress. She gave her a kiss on the temple before handing her a plate; the two of them enjoyed their meal together, Dahyun giggling as she fed Sana even as she squirmed in her seat.

When they finished Sana put away their dishes while Dahyun found her keys and slipped her shoes on. She waited for Sana by the door to say goodbye before she left, but was surprised when Sana came back dressed up with a purse in her hand and a concerningly mischievous smile on her face.

“I thought I’d join you today, as a surprise,” Sana said in response to Dahyun’s questioning look. Her face brightened at Sana’s words; she’d invited Sana to attend mass with her many times, but she’d always politely refused. Dahyun was giddy as she practically dragged Sana to her car and the older girl could only look at her fondly as she let herself get dragged along.

Dahyun’s excitement hadn’t diminished at all by the time they got to the church. It was an older one, regal looking with stainglass windows and dim lighting.

“I usually sit in the front but we can sit in the back where there are fewer people if you’d be more comfortable with that,” Dahyun was being so attentive and considerate of her feelings as she led them to a secluded area in the back of the church that she almost felt bad about what she was planning.

When mass started Dahyun’s attention shifted from her to the ceremony. Sana was silently impressed by how normal Dahyun acted; there was the occasional tremble when she sat down or a choked gasp when she stood, but you’d never notice if you weren’t watching her as closely as Sana was.

That all changed when the vibrations started. 

Dahyun jolted violently, dropping her hymnal and falling into a low squat as her legs gave out, grasping desperately at the holder on the pew. Dahyun gave Sana an incredulous look; Sana only smiled at her sweetly and gave a slight nod to show that people were watching. Dahyun hauled herself up on her trembling legs, grabbing the hymnal and holding it up sheepishly as she sent a tight smile to the other parishioners. 

When they turned back around she put the hymnal away and shoved Sana in the shoulder whisper shouting,”Sana! What the fu-” she stopped abruptly and looked towards the sky briefly before continuing,”What was that?” 

Sana just continued smiling,”I told you I had a surprise in store for you baby. Now make sure to keep quiet; you wouldn’t want to interrupt the mass, would you?” She winked at Dahyun, sliding her hand back into her purse and increasing the strength of the vibrations.

Dahyun could only whimper as the pleasure radiating from her ass increased and wetness began to pool in her panties. The rest of the mass was torture for her; she’d almost orgasmed multiple times from the vibrations and the feeling of the plug pushing deeper and shifting every time she sat down, but whenever she felt like she was going to tip over the edge Sana would turn down the intensity, dragging her back onto semisolid land. 

Her cheeks were a bright red and she took stilted shuddering breaths, trying desperately to stay quiet. She was so wet that her slick was trailing down her thighs and when she went to wipe it up, using her hand and then grimacing at the sticky strings connecting her fingers, Sana slipped her fingers into her mouth and sucked off the wetness greedily. Dahyun felt herself flood at the sight and almost whimpered at how futile her actions had been. 

But what got to her the most was just how dirty the act was. Sure, she’d worn a buttplug to church enough times that it almost didn’t bother her but this was a new level of depraved. Dahyun had never actually orgasmed in the church before and the thought of doing so was as tantalizing as it was humiliating. 

While everyone was singing praises to God she was soaking her underwear and sinning for Sana’s pleasure… and her own. The pleasure surging through her body, her drenched panties, and the deep lust she felt whenever Sana gave her a mocking smile was too glaring of evidence for her to ignore. 

As soon as the priest declared mass over, Dahyun stood up as quickly as she could on her trembling legs, grabbed Sana’s hand, and stumbled out of the church before any of the other parishioners could try to talk to her. 

She didn’t relax until they were safely in her car, slumped in the driver’s seat and panting heavily as she finally just got to revel in the sensations the vibrator gave her. 

Sana loved when she looked like this, so fucked out even though Sana hasn’t even gotten to touch her yet, but she’d been looking for the last hour, now she wanted to touch.

“C’mere babygirl,” she coaxed Dahyun into straddling her lap, pulling off her ruined underwear and lifting up her skirt. She tugged at the buttplug, pulling it out of her slowly as Dahyun moaned, her hands balling up Sana’s shirt in tight fists. 

Sana replaced the plug with three fingers, thrusting into her slowly as Dahyun keened and whined in her lap. She grinded against Sana’s stomach, almost sobbing in relief when she finally felt some much needed friction against her clit; Sana could feel her shirt becoming wet and her skin becoming sticky.

“Look at you pretty baby,” Sana cooed as Dahyun rocked in her lap, her breath catching whenever she pressed back into Sana’s hand, “so needy and desperate for me. Did you have fun acting like such a whore in your little house of God?” She chuckled at Dahyun’s humiliated little whimpers, “Everyone there thinks you’re so perfect, that you’re the perfect example of a good little Christian girl. What do you think they’d say if they saw you now? With your girlfriend’s fingers stuffed up your ass in the passenger’s seat of your car because wearing a vibrating buttplug to church got you so horny that you couldn’t even wait till we got home.”

The filthy words and Sana’s mocking, growling, voice finally brought her over the edge. She came with a loud moan, thoroughly soaking Sana’s shirt and pants. Sana slipped her fingers out of Dahyun as the girl slowly came to a stop in her lap, slumping onto her and resting her chin on Sana’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Best surprise ever,” she mumbled into Sana’s hair and the other girl just giggled and encased her in a tight hug.


	14. Saida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> any ideas for alpha!sana breeding omega!dahyun? ~ Anon

-Sana generally didn’t have a breeding kink but when her rut came around the thought of breeding Dahyun got her so hard

-The thought of Dahyun swollen with her pups became the only thing she could think about

-Sometimes Sana would cum without knotting Dahyun so that she could fill her up with a few loads 

-Angling Dahyun’s hips up so that none of it spilled out 

-While they’re knotted she liked to rub her swollen stomach

-After she pulled out she would scoop her cum up with her fingers and press it back into Dahyun

-”You’d look so pretty swollen with my pups”

-”Don’t let it spill babygirl, I want you full of my cum”


	15. Moonsun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this thirsty twice stan (still the same one who asked for that eat me cont.) might also be a thirsty mamamoo stan 👀👀, might was well introduce myself as 👓anon since i think youll be seeing me lurking around your inbox more often 😂😂 here's a prompt: byul can't control herself when they get off stage after their performance, and almost rips solar's boxer outfit apart. solar punishes her backstage before byul manages to even do anything. ~ 👓 anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw choking

Moonbyul couldn’t take her eyes off of Solar the whole performance.

She was lucky she knew the dance moves so well or she would’ve messed up with how solely fixated she was on Solar. She took in every body roll, every flex of her stomach or thighs, every look that she swears Solar threw her way with greedy eyes and burning heat in her stomach. 

She really couldn’t help herself when she pushed Solar up against a wall after they’d finally gotten backstage, trying to pull her jacket down her arms and press their lips together.

She hadn’t even gotten to lean in when Solar’s hand was wrapped around her throat, easily spinning them around and pressing her into the wall. Moonbyul let out a gasp as her back hit the wall roughly. Solar leaned into her ear whispering, “Tap my hand three times if you want me to stop.” 

She could see Hwasa quirking a brow up at her and Wheein hiding giggles behind her hand as they passed by, but her attention was quickly brought back to Solar when her hand tightened enough to press insistently against her skin. 

Solar might’ve looked stunning on stage, but it was nothing compared to how she looked now. 

Yongsun had sweat beading on her forehead, running down her face, down her neck and soaking into the mesh of her shirt. Her arm was tensed and flexed from holding Moonbyul against the wall, the muscles taut and bulging under her skin in powerful hills. Her eyes glinted viciously, makeup making her look even more dangerous, lips set in a condescending sneer that only made them more alluring. 

The fingers tightened.

Moonbyul took a raspy breath, lungs burning almost as hotly as her core did.

“Is my pretty girl needy?” Yongsun cooed, sliding her hand up Moonbyul’s clothed stomach, the muscles tensing under her touch. 

Moonbyul nodded eagerly, wheezing as her breathing got heavier. Yongsun’s hand disappeared under her sweater, cupping and massaging her breast as best she could over her bra.

Moonbyul’s hips lifted off the wall in a desperate plea for stimulation. “Un-” she took in a strained breath, “Unnie, please.” She grabbed at Yongsun’s coat again, fisting the fabric.

Yongsun seemed to take pity on her, pressing a thigh between her legs up against her crotch. Moonbyul would’ve moaned if she had the breath to, instead a little squeak was all the left her lips. She waited desperately for Yongsun to do something; she knew that she was already in trouble and was hesitant to do anything for fear of pissing Yongsun off again. 

Moonbyul trembled beneath Yongsun’s hold, grinding down onto her thigh tentatively when she just watched her. Yongsun quirked an eyebrow, “You were so needy earlier baby, what’s stopping you now?”

That was all Moonbyul needed to hear; she started to grind aggressively on Yongsun’s thigh. The feeling of her panties dragging against her aching clit had her moaning weakly. She could feel her underwear quickly becoming wet, her blush deepening with how wet she was.

Yongsun’s eyes pierced through her the whole time; they were condescending and filled with disgust, her nose wrinkling as Moonbyul’s hips canted against her thigh. Moonbyul wished she could hide her face, bury it in Yongsun’s neck and lick the sweat off her skin, but ever-tightening fingers held her in place. 

She could feel the pressure building quickly, Yongsun’s dark gaze and her struggle for air only pushing her to the edge faster. Her head was starting to get fuzzy; the only things anchoring her were Yongsun’s hand around her throat, the thigh between her legs, and the burning need to get off.

Her hips began to stutter as her climax approached, but Yongsun’s thigh quickly dropped away. Moonbyul could only mewl in protest, only grind pathetically against the air, as Yongsun kicked her legs apart, making sure she kept them spread.

Moonbyul whimpered: only good girls got to come, she knew that, but she’d gotten so swept up in the pleasure she’d disregarded that little rule.

Unbeknownst to her, she’d also made a new one.

Yongsun’s hand tightened like a steel trap and Moonbyul’s air supply was cut off. 

Moonbyul squirmed against the wall, one hand still anchored to Yongsun’s coat while the other took a weak grasp at her wrist. The pressure on her throat hurt and she could feel the burning sensation all the way from her throat to her lungs, every small sip of air an inferno in her lungs. The heat between her legs persisted and only seemed to grow as her mind became fuzzier. 

Just as black dots started to swim in her vision, Yongsun let go. 

She breathed deeply, the air filling her lungs sending a different kind of pleasure coursing through her body, her knees giving out under the pressure of it. She slumped into Yongsun’s waiting arms, rasping coughs jarring her body with every gulp of air she took. Yongsun rubbed her back soothingly, telling her what a good girl she was, how well she took her punishment. 

And that was when Moonbyul came to a realization, as the heat between her thighs burned almost as fiercely as her lungs.

Only good girls got to breathe.


	16. Twice omegaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twice Ruts and Heats ~ dancetheficaway

Momo has the worst heats of the alphas. She just got so so needy. She’d grind on and paw at the omegas, whispering filth in their ears to let her fill and fuck them. She just desperately needed to be inside someone. After sex she’d mellow out for a while but soon enough she’d start looking for another romp.

I feel like Jihyo’s ruts would come around the most frequently. The stress of being leader made her animalistic need for release to happen more often. Being knot deep in someone is very stress relieving ;)

As for the omegas, Dahyun’s are the strongest. Her heats hit her with a strong wave of lust that persisted for days. They were so painful that she’d beg and plead for just about anyone to fill her. She’d usually fuck till she passed out so she needs someone to make sure she’s eating and staying hydrated.

Chaeyoung’s heats were the hardest to deal with. With Dahyun they could usually just toss her in a room with someone and things would work themselves out. Chaeyoung’s heats came with horribly intense mood swings. She could go from angry and snappish, to tearfully apologetic, to painfully horny in seconds. She knows that she can be a handful and is always extra sweet afterwards. 

I’d say the sheer strength of Dahyun’s heats made hers happen the least frequently, Chaeyoung’s the most, and Jeongyeon somewhere in the middle.


	17. Twice Swim Team AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twice swim team AU? ~ Anon

Nayeon

\- Midistance freestyler

\- Best at the 200 free

\- Was the one chasing Jeongyeon when she got concussed

\- Locker room and pool DJ

\- Steals and hides people goggles and caps for fun

Jeongyeon

\- Long distance freestyle

\- The mile is her best race

\- Slipped on the deck while running and got a concussion once

\- Likes to come up from under people, grab their ankles, and drag them underwater

\- Is the best at rolling others out

Momo

\- Backstroker

\- Better at the 100

\- Her underwaters are 👌🏽 have you seen her body rolls? Girl knows how to use her core

\- Never knows what the set is

\- Is usually seen eating snacks before practice

Sana

\- Butterflier

\- 200 fly is her best race

\- Will fuck up your cards if you let her do them

\- Unties people’s suits

\- Tried to use the backstroke wedge, slipped, and hit herself in the face with it

Jihyo

\- Team captain

\- IM’er

\- Better at the 400 IM

\- The only one who ever knows what the set is

\- Brings everyone smoothies for after practice

\- Once bent over in a fastskin and it ripped right down her ass

Mina

\- Breaststroker

\- Best at the 200 breaststroke

\- Has the best starts

\- Dances with Momo between sets

\- Broke a lane line once, no one knows how she did it though

Dahyun

\- Sprint freestyler

\- Her best event is the 50 free but her 100 free is quite good too

\- She and Chaeyoung are always dunking each other under the water

\- Likes to ball wet practice sheets up and throw them at the ceiling so that they get stuck up there

\- Likes to sink down and touch the bottom of the pool no matter what they’re supposed to be doing

Chaeyoung

\- IM’er but breaststroke’s her weak point

\- Better at the 200IM

\- Has the most eccentric suit designs

\- Competes with Dahyun to see who can touch the flags

\- Most likely to splash water in your face

Tzuyu

\- Fake distance swimmer lol

\- 500 swimmer

\- The only one who’s ever actually ready to get in the pool when practice starts

\- Always shows up Dahyun and Chaeyoung when they’re jumping for the flags

\- Most likely to hit someone in the face while doing butterfly


	18. Dahyun x Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happened if dahyun came back from somebody else’s dorm? All 8 of them just sitting there in the dark like “now where the fuck did you come from?” ~ Anon

The girls were worried; Dahyun wasn’t one to stay out late into the night.

They were in the living room, sitting on various couches and chairs as they waited for Dahyun to come home. 

Jihyo was checking her phone for new messages repeatedly and huffing in exasperation when there weren’t any; Nayeon was pacing back and forth like a caged animal until Jeongyeon pulled her down onto a couch and wrapped her arms around her; Mina tried distracting herself with a game but gave up after she kept dying, instead she sat with Momo, and Sana as they waited; Cheyoung sat in Tzuyu’s lap, quietly trying to soothe the girl who was visibly upset.

They all snapped to attention when the lock clicked. “Dahyun! Where the fuck-” Nayeon started rising from her seat, but stopped in a mid squat as the door opened further. 

Dahyun, still oblivious to the oncoming storm, was giggling as she stepped into the dorm, Irene pressed against her back. Her hair was a little mussed and she had a few hickeys lining her neck. Irene’s right arm was wrapped around Dahyun’s waist and keeping them pressed together, her other hand laced with Dahyun’s as she pushed the door open with her only free one. 

Irene noticed their audience first but only smirked and set her chin on Dahyun’s shoulder. When Dahyun noticed she immediately shrank back, into Irene. The other girls’ gazes only darkened further.

“U-Unnies!” Her gaze swept over Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, silently acknowledging their presence too, “I-I thought you’d all be asleep by now. I didn’t- I didn’t think…” her words trailed off quietly as she stared at the floor.

Irene let out an amused chuckle, sending a wink at the Twice girls when their attention zeroed in on her. She locked eyes with Nayeon as she gave Dahyun a long kiss on the temple, eyes gloating. “I’ll see you later babygirl,” she purred as she detached herself from the younger girl, giving her ass a firm squeeze as she swept out of the room. 

For a few prolonged seconds the only sounds in the room were of the door clicking shut and Irene’s steps as they faded down the hall. 

Nayeon finally unfroze, standing up straight and crossing her arms, “Seems like someone had fun.” She snarled, “Did you babygirl?” The usually endearing term was said with so much venom that Dahyun shrank back even further; without Irene there all she had for comfort was the hard door at her back.

“Did you have fun fucking around with Red Velvet while we sat here worrying our asses off?” Nayeon finished, leering at the dark bruises marring Dahyun’s pale skin.

Dahyun selfconsciously covered her neck with her hand, watery eyes still glued to the ground. “I-I didn’t mean to make anyone worry.” She whimpered.

Jihyo’s eyes narrowed, “Are you ashamed honey?” She went on when Dahyun only trembled silently, “Acting like such a whore, are eight girls not enough for you?” Dahyun whimpered but Jihyo could see how she was rubbing her thighs together.

“Show us.”

“Wh-what?”

“Show us everywhere you let someone else touch what’s ours.

Take off your clothes.” Jihyo’s voice left no room for negotiation.

Dahyun’s gaze swept the room desperately, searching for sympathy but only finding a ruthless kind of eagerness in the other girls’ eyes. She looked to the maknaes one last time; her eyes pleading in a last-ditch effort. Tzuyu stared back at her with a cold kind of hunger whereas Chaeyoung was grinning smugly. 

Tzuyu didn’t have much claim on the other girls in the dorm; she didn’t express her possessiveness as openly as Mina or Nayeon. But Dahyun was her unnie and the thought that other people outside of their tight-knit little group got to touch her made Tyuzu’s gut twist with jealously. 

Chaeyoung loved when anyone else got punished. The fact that it was Dahyun, the perfect little angel of the group, their resident good girl, made her even more excited to see her unnie’s ass spanked until it glowed or overstimulated until she cried. 

Defeated and seeing that she wasn’t going to get any help Dahyun grabbed the hem of her shirt with trembling hands.

She knew how possessive the other girls could get and yet she let the Red Velvet girls mark her up. Irene’s handprints were still a bright red on her ass; Yeri had scattered stinging bite marks all over her inner thighs; Joy’s handprints were curled around her hips; Seulgi had left dark hickeys on her neck; Wendy had left her with swollen lips, the bottom one split.

Dahyun slowly started to pull off her shirt; Momo’s lips pursed and Mina frowned deeply at the handprints caressing her hips. Nayeon’s scowl only got more vicious when the shirt was completely off, revealing that the trail of hickeys continued down her collarbones to her chest. 

Dahyun started to unbutton her pants; she could feel their gazes searing her skin and it made equal feelings of apprehension and arousal course through her body. 

She bent over to pull down her pants; Chaeyoung’s sneer only got wider at the sight of Dahyun’s red cheeks. She let the pants pool into a pile with her shirt; Sana was practically growling at the red crescents on her thighs; Tzuyu could feel her own teeth aching to replace the marks with her own. 

Dahyun stood in only her bra and damp underwear, fidgeting nervously until, surprisingly, Jeongyeon prompted her to keep going.

Dahyun stood motionless, stalling until Jihyo gave her an expectant look. She unhooked her bra letting it slip off her arms; one of her nipples seemed a little bit redder than the other. The anticipation in the room was palpable as Dahyun slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her panties; everyone’s eyes followed as Dahyun slid her last garment down her legs, staring at the obvious wetness glistening on Dahyun’s lips. 

Jihyo had planned to keep the humiliation up for a little longer, but the sight of Dahyun squirming and on the verge of tears, curled into herself and looking so contrite had her waving the younger girl over. 

“C’mere baby,” she held her arms out, a sweet smile on her face.

Dahyun quickly shuffled over and onto Jihyo’s lap, straddling her spread legs and burying her face in her neck. “ ‘m sorry, ‘m sorry mommy,” she babbled, apologies spilling from her lips as Jihyo’s hands rubbed up and down her back.

Jihyo hummed in response, “Let’s get some marks from who really own you on this pretty skin of yours.” She traced her fingers over the shape of Joy’s thumb impressed into her skin.

At Jihyo’s words the other girls descended on Dahyun ravenously. 

Nayeon’s fingers slid into Dahyun’s wet cunt from behind, immediately setting a fast pace; Tzuyu crawled between their legs and put her teeth to work on Dahyun’s inner thighs, layering her teeth over Yeri’s marks and biting hard enough to make Dahyun yelp and squirm; Mina pressed her hands into the marks on Dahyun’s hip, digging her nails into her skin and pushing her even further onto Nayeon’s pistoning fingers; Sana scattered more red handprints on Dahyun’s abused ass, trying hard to make them darker than the ones that Irene had left; Jeonyeon wrapped her lips around Dahyun’s less abused nipple, sucking and biting until it was darker than the other; Momo was sucking her own hickeys onto Dahyun’s skin, large and prominent on her neck, collarbones, and shoulders; Chaeyoung’s lips pressed against hers fiercely, swallowing her moans and reveling in the slight metallic taste when Dahyun’s split lip started bleeding again.

Dahyun was left to pant and whimper between them, hands in an iron grip on Jihyo’s shoulders as she was forced through orgasm after orgasm. Jihyo only held Dahyun down with a firm grip on her thighs when she tried to squirm away from the overstimulation. 

Jihyo smiled, petting Dahyun softly as tears started to stream down her cheeks.


	19. Royal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot image: Royal dahyun sitting stony faced in her throne with her three Japanese concubines draped all over her (Sana in the back, Mina across her lap, and momo sitting on the ground in front), and she’s holding momo and sana’s hands while Mina’s arms are around her neck ~ Anon

Get a few mistresses they said.

It would be fun they said.

Dahyun believed them and for her 18th birthday her parents got her 3.

Momo and Mina, advertised as amazing dancers who were extremely flexible, and Sana, a coy beauty with amorously coquettish mannerisms.

Initially cautious around Dahyun the girls were polite and courteous, but they quickly realized that she was kind and humble.

And most importantly, a complete pushover.

Soon enough they were following her around the castle, teasing her relentlessly. Momo would ghost her fingers over Dahyun’s thighs, slipping them under her skirt and going higher until Dahyun slapped her hand away; Mina liked to leave hickeys on her collarbones and tease her about them, bragging that she owned the princess; Sana was always whispering filth into her ears, ‘you almost look as pretty as you did last night when I was fucking you.’

Most days it felt as though they owned her rather than vice versa.

Now a newly minted queen at 21 Dahyun was getting ready to officially hear her subjects’ grievances for the first time.

Dahyun was wringing her hands nervously as Mina and Sana helped her into her dress. “What if I mess up? What if I do so bad that they all revolt and overthrow me? What if- M-Momo.” Momo just looked at Dahyun innocently as she continued to suck Dahyun’s fingers into her mouth.

“You’ll do great sweetie,” Mina reassured her, zipping up Dahyun’s dress and pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

“And we’ll be there with you the whole time,” Sana added on, brushing her hair and giving her temple a kiss when she was done.

“Really?” Dahyun perked up even as a shiver ran through her body; Momo had dragged her teeth over Dahyun’s finger and nipped playfully at the tip of it.

“Of course babygirl,” Mina pecked Dahyun’s ankles as she slipped her heels on, just barely shorter than the other girl when she stood back up. “You’ll always have our support.” She gave Dahyun one last kiss on the jaw before stepping back to examine her.

The 3 girls circled around their queen, fixing any imperfections.

Dahyun stood with her hands folded, “Do I look okay?” She asked shyly, a light blush dusting her cheeks, her crown sitting atop her head.

“You look perfect honey, now let’s get you out to the throne room.” Sana took Dahyun’s hand and led her to the throne room, the other two girls quietly reassuring her as they trailed after.

The throne was solid gold, curling designs on the arms and a large eagle at the top of it. Soft velvet cushions were on the seat, back, and armrests of the throne.

Dahyun settled onto it, tracing her fingers over the curling designs that she’d always admired as a child. She was sitting contently on her throne, pumping herself up when Mina plopped in her lap.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Usually the girls would just stand behind her during these kind of events, but they apparently had other plans. Sana curled up behind her, squeezing herself in between Dahyun and the throne as Momo settled down at the foot of it.

“Wait wait you can’t just-,” Dahyun’s protests cut off abruptly as the large door to the throne room slowly creaked open. One of her servants peeked his head in, raising his eyebrow at the flushed queen and indicating that the people were waiting.

Dahyun quickly schooled her expression into one of stony impassiveness as her parents had taught her, “Send them in.”

Dahyun sat on the throne, her back straight, one hand laced with Sana’s, the other seeking out Momo’s and squeezing tightly as Mina wrapped her arms around Dahyun’s neck. She raised her chin the slightest bit, a look of well-placed confidence on her face even as her hands trembled in Momo and Sana’s holds.

Throughout the whole session Dahyun kept a perfect facade of power up. To her subjects she looked like she was completely in control, a powerful queen casually flaunting her wealth. Everyone was amazed that their timid, shy princess grew up into such a self-assured queen.

No one would’ve suspected that Dahyun’s face burst into flames and she crumpled between Sana and Mina right after it was over. The 3 girls cooed about how well she did and how they’d reward her tonight even as she complained that they were always embarrassing her.

Everyone told her having mistresses would be fun. No one told her how much of a nuisance they could be.

Sana wrapped her arms around Dahyun’s waist, hugging her tightly, Mina pressed kisses all over her face, and Momo ran fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp.

Dahyun wouldn’t have it any other way.


	20. Dahmo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok ma’am here’s your pregnancy ask... imagine how happy pregomega!dahyun would be. just picture it, with her cute swollen belly she holds so adoringly because that’s where her puppies are... the alphas think she looks so cute waddling around the dorms in loose clothing showing off her bump, so happy she was bred. she’s so cuddly and soft like this, and *so* affectionate to whoever the sire is. she’ll let them come over to her and giggle as they rub her tummy to feel the little kicks. ~ Anon

The girls never thought that Momo, the most docile of the alphas, would be the first to sire a pup.

Nevertheless when Dahyun started throwing up and she tested positive for a pregnancy test it couldn’t be anyone else.

Gradually Dahyun’s tummy got bigger and bigger until she was waddling around the dorm in her maternity clothes, Momo perpetually hovering around her. She only ever left Dahyun’s side when one of the other girls was around to supervise her. She just wanted her mate and pup to be safe.

Dahyun was so happy to finally be bred. Her excitement about her pup only grew as her belly did. She often just sat in bed, rubbing and marveling at her tummy, talking softly to her pup and giggling when she’d get a kick in response.

The others were just as enamored by Dahyun’s pregnancy. Nayeon and Sana could never stop themselves from cooing over Dahyun whenever she came into the room, gushing over how cute she looked; Jihyo enjoyed cooking for the younger girl; Dahyun’s pregnancy cravings were hard to cope with but she was always happy to make a late night run to the grocery store to get what she wanted; Mina and Jeongyeon loved cuddling with Dahyun, snuggling up against her and inhaling her sweet chocolatey scent, a hint of peaches lingering on her at all times; Chaeyoung was so excited to be an aunt, laying with her head on Dahyun’s lap so she could talk directly to her pup and weaving intricate stories of the things they would do together; Tzuyu just wanted to take care of her unnie, acting as her personal bodyguard and helper when Momo wasn’t around, carrying Dahyun around the dorm so she would have to walk or getting anything she wanted.

Dahyun loved all of the attention she got, cuddling up to anyone. She was no longer shy with her affections, going up to the other girls and just seating herself in their laps, whining for attention until they were rubbing her swollen tummy or massaging her shoulders. Dahyun would melt into them, a light purr sounding as she relaxed.

Momo was already so taken by her unborn pup. She’d always have her hand on Dahyun’s swollen stomach whenever she could, giggling every time she felt a little kick. She’d pretend to have full conversations with it, taking the kicks as responses, overdramatizing and being silly to make her mate laugh.

But her favorite times were when they sang to their pup together; Dahyun would sit between Momo’s legs while Momo wrapped her arms around her, laying her hands on her tummy and they would sing to their pup. Children’s songs, popular songs, their own songs, all sung in quiet soothing tones as they played with the melody and slipped in ad-libs as they giggled together.


	21. Royal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plz, the concubines fucking the queen in the throne room,,,,, and the next morning when she's doing something in the throne room she can't help but remembered it. I love how you write the ot9 asks, you're very good at it ~ 🐨 Anon  
Royal Dahyun’s concubines rewarding their queen for doing such a good job ~ Anon
> 
> This one is a combination of these two asks

As embarrassed as Dahyun was she was excited for her reward; she was looking forward to destressing after those long hours of feigned control and internalized screaming. 

She groaned loudly as the other girls continued to coo praises at her, “Can we just go back to my room already?” she whined. Dahyun attempted to get up but Mina just settled more heavily onto her, pinning her to the throne as Sana squeezed her tightly to her chest.

“Don’t you want your reward baby?” Mina fingers slipped under the hem of Dahyun’s skirt, pushing it up her thighs and squeezing them.

Dahyun’s face flared even redder when she realized what Mina was implying.

They wanted to fuck her right there in the throne room. They usually only had sex in her room, but sometimes she let them take her in the secluded back hallways of the castle.

But this was different.

They were at the most prominent place in the biggest room in the castle; anyone could walk in and see them.

And they wanted to fuck her right there on her mother’s throne.

Dahyun’s cheeks became even hotter as she felt herself soak at the thought. Mina gazed at her imploringly as she caressed the warm skin, smiling wickedly and sinking down to the foot of the throne when Dahyun gave her a tentative nod.

Sana’s fingers skated over her shoulders and neck to her zipper, leaving a trail of kisses on the exposed skin as she pulled it down. Momo pulled the dress down until Dahyun’s breasts spilled out of it; Sana groped them from below, squeezing the soft flesh as Dahyun moaned, leaning her head back on Sana’s shoulder.

Momo licked her lips at the sight of pale flesh; a faint hickey at the base from Mina’s biting kisses a few days ago. She slid her tongue over the expanse of skin before settling right beneath her jaw to suck and nibble.

Meanwhile, Mina was making her way up Dahyun’s legs; taking her time and leaving kisses over the skin as she went up. She’d started at her ankle, pressing her lips against her joint as Dahyun’s feet curled and flexed from Momo and Sana’s ministrations.

She made her way up her calves, chaste kisses and soft warm breathes a delicate caress against Dahyun’s skin. At her knee Mina started to nip at the skin, sharp bites that startled yelps from Dahyun; Momo couldn’t help but grin against her neck when she felt Dahyun’s pulse pick up under her lips.

Around midthigh Mina introduced her tongue to Dahyun’s trembling skin, soothing over the little red marks left by her teeth. She licked up her inner thighs right to the edge of Dahyun’s panties, taking the fabric between her teeth and pulling until it snapped back against Dahyun’s skin.

Dahyun was clutching to the arms of her throne for dear life. Sana was playing with her nipples, twistings and pinching them; occasionally she would slap one of Dahyun’s tits and giggle as the flesh rippled. Momo seemed just as enthralled by the act; everytime Dahyun would feel the sharp sting of Sana’s hand Momo would huff out a chuckle against her neck. Mina was licking long stripes up Dahyun’s covered core, starting at her hole and dragging her tongue up to her clit, sucking at it through the fabric.

Dahyun could feel heat coiling in her belly even though Mina had barely touched her. “Please, please, I’ve been a good girl.” she whined, trying to cant her hips against Mina’s face, but she held her down with a firm grip on her thighs, fingers sure to leave marks on her delicate skin.

Momo’s lips moved up to Dahyun’s ear, blowing warm air before licking and biting. “You’ve been perfect babygirl, but you need to be patient. We’ll take care of you. Our princess. Our queen.” Momo emphasized her new title, taking delight in shiver that raced through Dahyun’s body.

Mina finally slid her panties down her legs; she grabbed Dahyun’s legs under her knees and placed them on the arms of the throne, keeping her queen spread out for her. Sana gripped Dahyun’s thighs from underneath her legs, partially to make sure she kept her legs spread, but mostly because she loved the feeling of Dahyun trembling in her hands.

Momo rested her chin on Dahyun’s shoulder, greedily taking in the sight of Dahyun squirming, and groping her breasts lazily, occasionally pinching a pebbled nipple.

Mina kissed Dahyun softly on the clit, a sharp gasp fell from the queen’s lips, morphing into a whine when Mina moved to lick at the junction of her thighs instead.

She teased her relentlessly, licking slowly at the outsides of her lips. When Dahyun tried to grab Mina’s head Momo twisted her nipple painfully, reminding her to be patient. She took the red flesh into her mouth, sucking and lapping at it apologetically.

Only when Dahyun was babbling pleas did Mina finally get to business. She licked up from Dahyun’s hole to her clit again. Unburdened by cloth she could feel the sheer heat and wetness of Dahyun on her tongue.

Mina wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking heavily as she pushed two fingers into her. Sana dug her fingers into Dahyun’s skin, nails leaving red creasants as she reveled in the sight of Mina fucking Dahyun in her lap.

Dahyun panted breathlessly, loud moans sounding between the heavy breaths. Momo pressed one of her hands on top of Dahyun’s, wrapping her fingers around the smaller girl’s; Dahyun squeezed back desperately.

Her back arched when Mina’s fingers dragged against her front wall and when Mina’s tongue laved over her clit again she felt the pressure in her abdomen finally release.

Mina continued to lay soft licks on her clit as she felt the girl spasm around her fingers, hips bucking against her tongue despite Sana’s tight hold.

Dahyun slumped against Sana bonelessly; Mina pulled her fingers out slowly, showing off the sticky strings connecting her fingers before licking them clean.

Dahyun’s cum was running down her skin, trailing past her asshole and onto the gold of the throne. Mina bent back down to clean her up, licking from her ass to her clit to get all of her juices.

Dahyun writhed from the overstimulation. Sana has let go of her legs and was soothing her hands up and down her shaking thighs.

By the time Mina deemed her clean enough Dahyun was practically asleep, Sana’s arms wrapped lightly around her waist.

Sana shifted her into a princess carry and took her to her room. She laid Dahyun down on her giant velvet bed; the rest of them curling up around her.

“I love you all,” Dahyun mumbled softly as she fell asleep, unable to see the bright smiles on the faces of the girls around her.

-

Dahyun squirmed in her throne.

An important diplomat from the kingdom over had come to visit and she was obligated to welcome him from her throne, to ‘establish power’ as her mother said. 

He was going on and on about how grateful they were that she would have him and how beautiful her castle is; a load of kissassery that she really couldn’t get herself to pay attention to, not when memories of her concubines taking her on the very throne she was sitting on were invading her thoughts. 

It didn’t help that they were standing barely a foot from her. With a stern look and a threat that she would ban them from touching her for a week if they didn’t listen to her, she was able to coerce them to stand in their usual ceremonial spots. However, their close presence was only making her intruding thoughts worse.

She could smell the perfume they wore wafting towards her, reminding her of the way Sana had curled around her yesterday, engulfing Dahyun in her scent. Momo’s bored yawns brought the memory of her hissing filthy praises in her ear to the forefront of her mind. The fabric resting on her thighs was enough to trigger the memory of Mina’s mouth trailing up her legs to settle between them.

Sana was the first to notice Dahyun’s restless movements. With a smirk on her face she nudged the other girls, motioning towards Dahyun with a slight nod of her head. When they noticed they joined Sana in her leering, hoping to catch the queen’s eye and fluster her further. 

When the man started singing praises about the color of the carpet and how well it fit the theme of the room, she knew she was in for a long wait.

Dahyun could only clench her thighs, rubbing them together discreetly, and smile tightly.


	22. Dachaejeong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dahyun gets needy in her heat her fangs start popping out ~ Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floofy abo

The alphas took it in stride, having long canines normally and flesh rending fangs during their ruts, Dahyun’s comparatively tiny fangs weren’t a big deal.

The omegas though, were completely enamored by them. Surprisingly, Dahyun has the most prominent fangs out of the three of them. Jeongyeon’s are smaller than Dahyun’s and Chaeyoung’s are even tinier-she’s a little insecure about their size but the other girls think that they’re adorable.

Dahyun’s fangs don’t pop every heat, but when they hit her particularly hard her canines elongate uncomfortably.

Unused to the feeling of sharp points digging into her lips they usually made her heats even more unbearable. She’d become even more tearful and whiny, her speech slurring with a small lisp.

Even after she was filled with a knot she’d still beg for something in her mouth. The alphas love to hear Dahyun’s slurred pleas and would usually offer her fingers or a shoulder to nibble on. Dahyun teethes often when her fangs pop; having something in her mouth helps ease the discomfort her fangs bring her.

In the few days after her heat when her ears and tail still persist the other omegas like to poke and prod at them. It doesn’t matter how many times they see them, they’re in awe every single time.

The first time they saw them the three of them were sitting on the couch together, talking and hanging out since the alphas had hogged Dahyun during her heat.

They had first noticed Dahyun’s newly developed lisp and upon closer inspection her new fangs. Chaeyoung was the first to notice, shoving her face into Dahyun’s and startling her into silence despite being midsentence.

Chaeyoung traced her fingers along Dahyun’s lips, easily coaxing her into opening her mouth, Jeongyeon hovering over her shoulder curiously. They both marveled at the pointy little fangs Dahyun was sporting.

Chaeyoung slipped a finger into her mouth, running it along Dahyun’s teeth and feeling the sharpness of her fangs. Jeongyeon, similarly curious, pressed her own finger against Dahyun’s top teeth, rubbing and poking at her top fangs.

“Wow! They’re so long and sharp!” Chaeyoung was amazed, taking out her finger only to slide both thumbs into her mouth instead, cupping Dahyun’s cheeks as she rubbed her teeth. “Mine don’t get this long,” she pouted.

Jeongyeon was in a similar state of awe, urging Chaeyoung into Dahyun’s lap and pressing herself against Chaeyoung’s back, operating over her shoulders, to get closer to Dahyun.

Dahyun purred contently, wrapping her arms around Chaeyoung to hold her close and leaning forward to allow Jeongyeon’s fingers easier access to her mouth. The press of their fingers against her teeth was blissful; she could feel the discomfort in her mouth turning to pleasure with every swipe of a curious finger.

That’s how the other girls found them hours later, wrapped up in one another and all so at ease despite the drool dripping down Dahyun’s chin and pooling in Chaeyoung’s lap and the red marks forming on Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung’s fingers.


	23. Michaeng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extension on Chae having the tinniest fangs? +alpha Mina going crazy with how cute she looks ~ Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floofy abo

Chaeyoung always thought her Unnies’ fangs were so cool. Nayeon’s sharp-toothed smiles and the way Momo’s canines poked out when she smirked made her more than happy to let them sink their teeth into her skin. Not to mention Jihyo; the girl was practically feral during her ruts, sharp teeth displayed viciously when she growled.

Chaeyoung was excited for when her fangs would finally pop. They only came out during particularly hard heats and although she wasn’t excited to deal with that the prospect of finally seeing her fangs was worth it.

To say she was disappointed when they finally popped would be an understatement. Chaeyoung’s fangs could barely even be called such, her canines raising just the smallest bit from their original positions.

Barely there but enough to be noticeable and noticeable enough to draw the other girls’ attentions.

Sana, who had been helping her with her heat when they first popped, thought they were adorable. She spent the rest of that heat with her pussy stuffed with cock and her mouth with fingers.

After her heat Sana had rushed Chaeyoung to the living room to show the other girls, coaxing an embarrassed and reluctant Chaeyoung into opening her mouth.

Everyone crowded around her excitedly, cooing at the sharp points and slipping fingers in her mouth. Chaeyoung’s cheeks burned as they took turns probing her mouth, pressing their fingers over her new fangs, the compliments never ending.

“Awe they look so cute!”

“She really is our baby cub isn’t she.”

“They’re so tiny.”

“Such a good puppy, taking our fingers so well.”

They didn’t stop until Chaeyoung had drool dripping off her chin and was starting to nip at their fingers, cheeks a dark red.

Everyone thought that Chaeyoung’s fangs were cute, but Mina especially so. She couldn’t get over how small they were or how the sharp tiny points felt pressed into her fingers.

Whenever Mina helped Chaeyoung in her following heats she’d try as hard as possible to force her deep enough for her fangs to pop, drowning the other girl in her scent, pressing against her scent glands, and digging her own teeth into Chaeyoung’s skin. 

It worked especially well when Mina was in her rut too. 

Eventually, Mina and Chaeyoung’s cycles had lined up and soon enough she had Chaeyoung on her back, pounding it out between her legs. 

Chaeyoung’s fluffy ears were pinned to her head, the sound of her piercings colliding drowned out by the wet slap of their hips. Her tail wrapped around Mina’s thigh as she mewled and moaned. Mina’s own ears were twitching with every thrust, her tail whipping around aggressively behind her.

She grabbed Chaeyoung by the chin, hips never stopping, as she pried Chaeyoung’s mouth open. A pleased growl rumbled from her chest as Chaeyoung canines elongated into small fangs. She pressed her thumb against Chaeyoung’s teeth, cradling her chin in her hand, nails digging into her skin as they lengthened and sharpened. 

Distantly, she heard the sheets tear as she thrust bestially, trying to force herself further inside even when her hips were pressed against Chaeyoung’s ass. She couldn’t find the will power to slow down even when Chaeyoung trembled through as orgasm, trying to shift away from the overstimulation. Mina just snarled, grabbing Chaeyoung by the hips and pulling her fully back onto her length. 

Chaeyoung was left to whimper and mewl underneath her. 

Even after Chaeyoung was knotted, laying contently on top of Mina, their tails intertwined, Mina couldn’t keep her fingers out of Chaeyoung’s mouth. “Unniiieeeee!” Chaeyoung whined around Mina’s endlessly probing fingers, saliva starting to creep past her lips. 

“But they’re so cute.” Mina pouted but slipped her fingers out of Chaeyoung’s mouth, wiping up her spit with her thumb. She grinned at Chaeyoung’s embarrassed expression, sliding her tongue over her small fangs subconsciously. 

Mina’s eyes trailed the movement, thumb already pressing against Chaeyoung’s plush lips to edge back into her mouth. “Please?” She begged, her ears pressed down, puppy dog eyes in full force.

Chaeyoung didn’t stand a chance. Mina looked so pleading even with her own sharp fangs peeking past her pouty lips and piercing mint green eyes somehow so soft. Chaeyoung only huffed, opening her mouth again to let Mina slip her thumb back inside.

It was embarrassing letting Mina poke and prod at her disappointingly tiny fangs, but seeing her pleased face and feeling her releasing a rumbling purr under her made it worth it.


	24. Datzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can u please try writing a yandre Tzuyu with dahyun? 🥺 ~ Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw violence, vomiting, panic attack(?)

Dahyun’s eyelids felt heavy as she blinked them open. Her eyes moved slowly as she took in her surroundings.

White ceiling.

White walls.

White sheets.

The sterile smell of antiseptic in the air so strong she could taste it on her tongue.

Her breathing picked up when she realized where she was, that she wasn’t free of the white walled prison she’d been trapped in for months.

A vicious pounding echoed in her skull, sledgehammers slamming against her brain, trying to turn her mind to mush. Her whole body ached and she could feel her stomach churn viciously, bile crawling up her throat.

Dahyun started to sob brokenly. She couldn’t do this anymore, be here with her. She balled the sheets up in her hands, curling up into a ball and screaming. Her own distressed wails echoed around her, adding a ringing blare to the symphony of pain in her head.

The sound of heels clacking against the ground cut through her hysteria.

Dahyun stopped immediately, so attuned to the sound that she could hear it over her screams and the sound clogging her head.

She was coming back.

Oh God, what was she going to do?

She started choking on the severity of her breathing, deep gasps interspersed with harsh coughing. The bile in her throat finally made way, propelled by the potent fear coursing through her veins, burning at the back of her mouth.

She lunged for the side of the bed, throwing up and retching. The burning smell of bile and the wet splatter of the liquid hitting the floor assaulted her senses, only serving to make her nausea worse.

She hadn’t even realized that she wasn’t alone until a warm hand laid itself on her back. She shrieked, jerking away, almost falling off the bed into her own vomit, but a hand grabbed her by the back of her shirt, hauling her back onto the bed and into a warm lap.

Dahyun looked up into the eyes of the woman she was sitting on, only seeing concern filling her warm brown orbs. Her insides twisted with fear and a traitorous amount of affection.

Tzuyu looked as perfect as she always did. Her power blue button-up completely free of creases tucked neatly into her black slacks. A golden watch sat imperiously around her wrist, complemented by the large diamond ring on her finger, identical to the one wrapped around Dahyun’s own finger.

Tzuyu’s eyebrows were furrowed, concern dominating her features as she took in Dahyun’s pitiful state. She was looking at her so fondly-with so much love-that Dahyun almost wanted to just succumb and fall into the woman, but Dahyun knew that Tzuyu was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. No, a demon disguised as an angel would be a more accurate comparison. 

“Oh baby, you’re a mess.” She frowned. Dahyun was covered in a mess of her own bodily fluids. Vomit was coated on her chin and spittle dripped from her lips. Tears continued to flow freely from her eyes, leaving trails that blended into the red blotches marring her cheeks.

Dahyun shivered as Tzuyu snaked a hand behind her neck, flinching away when she brought the sheets up to wipe off her face. She saw a flash of something in Tzuyu’s eyes before she tightened her grip on Dahyun’s neck, jerking her back towards her. Her eyes softened again when she had Dahyun pressed even closer to her than before. 

Tzuyu wiped Dahyun’s messy face, shushing her quietly as the girl continued to cry fearfully in her arms. She hummed Dahyun’s favorite nursery rhyme soothingly; Dahyun always looked so calm and content when she played it on her piano. It was Tzuyu’s favorite time to watch her. The soft smile on her face, the way her eyes crinkled to match it, the sound of her singing to herself under her breath, Tzuyu adored all of it. 

By the time Tzuyu was done cleaning her off Dahyun’s sobs had reduced to sniffles, but she could still feel the older girl’s heartbeat racing against her own chest and Dahyun’s eyes skittered around erratically, never making eye contact with her.

Tzuyu let go of the dirty sheets in favor of holding Dahyun’s hip, slipping her hand under the hem of her shirt and caressing the scarred skin, her name carved into Dahyun’s pale flesh in elegant looping letters. “You really scared me Dahyunnie. I was terrified when I came back to your room and you weren’t there. I was going crazy without you here.” Dahyun let out a wry laugh at the word choice. The girl was bat shit crazy her presence be damned.

“And you know how much I hate to do it, but I’m going to have to punish you Dahyun,” Dahyun tensed in her lap, her brief state of semi comfort quickly giving way to the ever-present fear lurking in her constantly, “I can’t just have you thinking that it’s okay to run away from me.”

Tzuyu’s hand left her hip to toy with her toes, trailing her hand up her foot to her ankle, “I thought about cutting off your foot but it would be such a hassle finding somewhere to store it,” Dahyun whimpered at her words, snatching her foot away and trying to squirm out of Tzuyu’s lap, “but don’t worry baby I like having you in one piece.”

“So I found another solution, a better one. I’ll sever your Achilles tendons. It’ll take a while until you’ll be able to walk again, but I’ll be with you for every step of the healing process. More importantly, you’ll never be able to run again.” Tzuyu had such a self satisfied smile on her face, beaming down at Dahyun expectantly. As though she deserved to be complimented for her plan to permanently cripple her.

Dahyun could barely process what she’d said. Tzuyu barreled on despite Dahyun’s lack of response. “We’ll probably have to get the belts back out again,” she continued with a sigh, “You just get so squirmy whenever I take out a knife. It is cute though.” Tzuyu pinched Dahyun’s cheek roughly, giggling when Dahyun tried to squirm away from the painful hold.

And that’s when it finally hit her. Tzuyu fully planned to mutilate her to force her to stay here. The fear came back again in full force, crawling over her skin and leaving her limbs vibrating with adrenaline. She shoved Tzuyu off of her, leaping off the bed and lunging for the door.

Her sweaty hands slipped off the doorknob, but her actions were futile, predictably, Tzuyu had locked it. She screamed desperately, banging on the door. Her eyes caught the flash of silver on her finger, honing in on the intricate ring. Dahyun ripped it off violently; when it briefly caught on her joint she just muscled through, letting out another short scream at the grating pain against her bone.

She hurled it across the room; it bounced against the wall and landed on the floor with a resounding clink. Dahyun’s energy left her as abruptly as it had come. She let her forehead hit the wall, sliding down and curling into a little ball on the ground, sobbing into her knees.

Tzuyu watched Dahyun’s outburst from the bed. She hated seeing Dahyun like this, so fearful, so hysterical, but it was just a phase. Dahyun was just having a hard time adjusting that was all. She knew that Dahyun would come around eventually, she just had to show her that she knew what was best for her. That she’s what’s best for her.

Tzuyu calmly got off the bed, picking up the ring off the floor before she approached Dahyun. As she got closer she could hear Dahyun mumbling to herself, ‘no, no, please don’t, please, please, don’t’ , repeating the three words over and over in different variations, her voice thick and trembling.

Tzuyu sat behind her, pressing herself against her back, wrapping herself around her like a warm blanket, holding Dahyun against her like a steel trap. Dahyun could feel the bile bubbling up in her throat again, as though her body was trying to physically expel the fear she felt twisting her gut.

Tzuyu grabbed her hand in a firm grip, forcing the ring back onto her finger. She smiled at the sight of the diamond back where it belonged. She kissed the back of Dahyun’s hand, lacing their fingers together before settling her arms around her waist.

She kissed Dahyun’s head before settling her chin on top of it. “I’ll make you happy Dahyunnie. I’ll do whatever it takes to see that sunshine smile of yours again, but this time it’ll be for me; only me.”

Dahyun sobbed in the cage comfort of Tzuyu’s arms and Tzuyu held her until exhaustion finally forced her to sleep.


	25. Jichaeng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did u get any of my mamamoo asks btw? also, how about alpha!jihyo who goes so feral in her ruts she has to be locked in her room. her hair goes wild, her ears and tail double in size and she gets really aggressive. jihyo’s horny, pitiful whines keep the whole dorm awake from her room and they know she won’t shut up unless she’s knotted someone. so omega!chaeyoung decides to take one for the team and let jihyo fuck her so she’ll calm down. ~ Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floofy abo

The girls sat at the dinner table idly poking at their food when another low whine echoed from the dorms.

Nayeon let out a growl of her own, throwing her fork down and grabbing at her hair. “Ugh I can’t take it anymore! She’s been whining all day and I couldn’t even get to sleep last night.” She complained, a howl from Jihyo emphasizing her point.

“You say that as though you’re not just as loud during your ruts.” Jeongyeon pointed out smugly, raising an eyebrow as her ears twitched on her head.

“Wha-that’s, that’s beside the point!” Nayeon sputtered, flicking food at Jeongyeon who only laughed and batted it away with her tail.

“Anyways! One of you,” she eyed each of the three omegas in turn, “need to go help her. I can’t take another night of Jihyo’s pitiful whining.” She leaned back in her seat, arms crossed as she waited for one of them to say something.

Jeongyeon raised her hands up in surrender, “Don’t look at me. I just finished my heat and I’m still sore.” She shot a look at Momo; the other girl stared back with a satisfied look on her face; Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, slapping Momo on the thigh with her tail.

When Nayeon looked at Dahyun pointedly Sana wrapped her arm around her waist while Mina laid a possessive hand on her thigh. “No.” Mina stated simply, Sana staring hard at Nayeon, daring her to counter them.

Nayeon rolled her eyes with a huff and everyone turned their attention to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung, already anticipating that she would be next, was staring intensely at her food.

The tense silence persisted until Nayeon cooed a soft, “Changiiieeeee pleaaassseee.” Chaeyoung’s cheeks colored at Nayeon’s tone, but she attempted to hold her ground.

“I-I’ve never been with her during her rut and you’ve seen how feral she gets!” Another rumbling growl reverberated through the dorm, the sound only making Chaeyoung’s shoulders tense further.

Tzuyu’s hand clamped over the back of her neck, applying pressure and rubbing at Chaeyoung’s scent glands until her shoulders relaxed, releasing a small purr as she leaned into Tzuyu’s touch. Tzuyu released more of her cinnamon scent and Chaeyoung slumped into her chair, eyes going hazy.

Tzuyu tried her hand at coercing Chaeyoung, knowing she was more susceptible in this state, “You know that Jihyo unnie would never hurt you and you always want to be a help to our unnies, right?” She pressed her thumb firmly, into Chaeyoung’s scent gland when she didn’t get a response.

Chaeyoung jolted into action at the feeling, pushing back her chair and stumbling towards Jihyo’s door, “Yeah, yeah, of course.” she mumbled absentmindedly. 

The other girl’s turned their attention to Tzuyu, prompting a questioning, “What?” from the girl.

“Don’t you think that was a little manipulative?” Dahyun frowned. 

“Did you want to deal with Jihyo’s whining for another night?” The grimaces she got just confirmed her actions and she leaned back in her seat with a pleased smile. “I didn’t think so.”

The other girls just shrugged, wishing Chaeyoung the best of luck.

Jihyo’s strong scent broke Chaeyoung out of her daze when she got to her door, Jihyo whining and scratching at the door when she smelled Chaeyoung outside. Chaeyoung thought about going back to the table and giving Tzuyu a piece of her mind, but hearing Jihyo’s pitiful whimpers so close swayed her into staying. Not to mention Jihyo’s scent; the smell of apricots was so potent even through the door that Chaeyoung could feel her knees buckling already. 

Steeling herself she turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. “Unnie?” she called, peeking into the room. A hand grabbed her by the shirt, dragging her into the room, the door clicking shut behind her. She suddenly found herself straddling Jihyo’s lap; the alpha was completely naked, her fluffy ears twitching on her head, bushy tail wrapping around Chaeyoung’s calf.

Jihyo purred contently as she took in Chaeyoung’s strawberry scent, wrapping her arms around Chaeyoung’s waist and pulling them chest to chest. Chaeyoung blushed as Jihyo’s body pressed against hers; her breasts squished against Chaeyoung’s and Chaeyoung could feel the heat of her cock wedged against her stomach through her shirt.

Jihyo peppered soft kisses all over Chaeyoung’s face, slipping her hands under the smaller girl’s shirt and rubbing her back. Her hips rolled slowly, grinding her cock against Chaeyoung; her purr deepened in her chest when her cock slipped under the fabric of Chaeyoung’s shirt, sliding against soft warm skin.

Chaeyoung was pleasantly surprised by Jihyo’s sweet behavior; she’d honestly expected to be pinned to the bed and fucked into oblivion so this was a nice surprise. She took Jihyo’s furry ears in her hands, rubbing the sensitive appendages.

“Aww, you’re just a big puppy aren’t you. You just needed some attention.” Chaeyoung giggled as Jihyo leaned into her touch, her tail wagging even as it was still wrapped around Chaeyoung’s leg, thumping against her.

Jihyo pressed her nose against Chaeyoung’s neck, snuffling at her scent glands contently. She licked and mouthed at Chaeyoung’s neck, eliciting small moans from the girl as she moved from the front to the back, sharp fangs scraping lightly on her skin.

When Jihyo got to the back of her neck the sharp smell of cinnamon hit her abruptly; she let out a fierce growl, nosing more aggressively at the tainted skin. Why did her omega smell like another alpha?

Feeling threatened, Jihyo pulled back and pushed Chaeyoung onto the bed. Jihyo was caging her in with her body before Chaeyoung even stopped bouncing.

Hovering over Chaeyoung Jihyo looked so intimidating. Her whole demeanor embodied aggression; her lips were pulled into a snarl, apricot eyes practically glowing; a deep growl was rumbling from her chest; her muscles were taut, ready to strike; most of all her hair was standing on end; Jihyo looked so much bigger with her ears and tail completely bristled; her ears angled forward and her tail was shock still behind her, raised high in the air.

Instinctively, Chaeyoung immediately submitted. She pulled up her shirt to further display her vulnerability and tilted her head to expose her neck fully, whimpering softly.

Jihyo dragged her claws down Chaeyoung’s exposed stomach, feeling her tremble under her touch before settling her hand on her hip. She pressed her face back into Chaeyoung’s neck, scenting her until she drowned out Tzuyu’s scent. “Mine.” She growled.

Chaeyoung was drowning in Jihyo’s heady scent; the smell filled her head with cotton and she could feel her panties wetting from the sheer potency. Jihyo’s display of dominance was getting to her, making her ache for the alpha to fuck and claim her.

Jihyo wrestled Chaeyoung out of her clothes, the fabric tearing from her eager haste and sharp claws. Chaeyoung mewled as the fabric dug into her skin before giving way, the elastic of her panties snapping sharply against her hips.

Chaeyoung yelped as she was suddenly flipped over, face down ass up on the bed. Jihyo laid on top of her, breasts pressing against her back, dick against her cunt, and nosed at the back of Chaeyoung’s neck where Tzuyu’s scent had been the most prominent.

She sunk her fangs into the soft skin, pinning Chaeyoung’s down with her weight as she left her mark on the younger girl’s skin. Jihyo licked up the blood when she released her, starting to grind her dick against Chaeyoung’s pussy, coating herself in her juices.

They both moaned when Jihyo sunk inside of her, Chaeyoung from the stretch of Jihyo’s cock and Jihyo from the relief of finally being inside Chaeyoung’s tight warm pussy. When she hilted she stopped momentarily to bask in the feeling of being balls deep in the smaller girl, the feeling of her warm wet walls wrapped so tightly around her cock.

Then she started pounding into Chaeyoung like a piston.

“You’re mine Chaeyoung. That pup thinks that she can touch what’s mine. Tzuyu could never fuck you like I can. No one can fuck you like I can.” Jihyo hissed in Chaeyoung’s ear, biting on the sensitive flesh hard enough to make her bleed. Jihyo’s arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, nails digging into her skin and leaving bright red lines in their wake. 

“Right?” Jihyo tugged at Chaeyoung’s hair, demanding an answer, but Chaeyoung just whimpered into the sheets, nodding her head. Jihyo grabbed a fistful of Chaeyoung’s short hair, heaving her up from the bed into an upright position. She had them chest to chest, one hand pulling Chaeyoung’s hair back painfully while the other cupped a breast, hips slapping together below them.

“Answer me.” Jihyo snarled; she could feel her knot starting to swell, catching on Chaeyoung’s tight entrance. An abrupt orgasm wracked through Chaeyoung leaving her body feeling like jello. Her slick gushed out, coating Jihyo’s dick and dribbling down her legs and onto the bed. Wet squishy sounds were made with every thrust from the new wetness.

“I’m yours, I’m yours Jihyo. Only yours unnie.” Chaeyoung whimpered, laying her hand on top of Jihyo’s and lacing their fingers together even as Jihyo’s sharp claws dug into the soft skin of her breast. She could barely speak with the pleasure clouding her mind but Jihyo didn’t seem to care.

“Louder.” Jihyo demanded; when Chaeyoung only whimpered again she pulled on her hair. “Louder.”

“I’m yours unnie! You fuck me so well! The other girls can’t fuck me like you can! Tzuyu can’t fuck me like you can!” Chaeyoung screamed, her throat aching from the volume of her voice. Jihyo’s knot had swelled enough that she could no longer pull out, opting for deep grinds instead as the growing bulb stretched the smaller girl out even further. 

“Yesss! Knot me! Fill me up unnie!” Chaeyoung grabbed at Jihyo’s ass, trying to pull her even closer. Jihyo’s knot kept expanding, easily surpassing the size of the other alphas’ and leaving Chaeyoung gasping as she was stretched out further than she ever had been. 

Jihyo’s thick knot dragged against Chaeyoung’s soft walls. Jihyo reveled at the tight warm caress around her knot while Chaeyoung was left to gasp and squirm at how firmly it pushed and rubbed against her front wall.

Jihyo’s knot finally popped fully and she came deep inside Chaeyoung with a feral roar, prompting Chaeyoung’s own release. Jihyo purred into her hair as she felt Chaeyoung’s walls clenching around her, milking her seed. 

Slowly Jihyo lowered them back down onto the bed; Chaeyoung laid flat on her stomach, Jihyo settling down on top of her, nuzzling her face into Chaeyoung’s neck and sniffing their combined scents. 

The constant rumble of Jihyo purring on top of her slowly lulled Chaeyoung to sleep. 

Jihyo was much more manageable after the first fuck; she usually let Chaeyoung set the pace, only taking control when Chaeyoung was being an insufferable brat and teasing her. In that case, she would remind her of her place by pinning her to the mattress and fucking her senseless.

Eventually, Chayoung had Jihyo docile enough to take her out of her room. She managed to wrestle Jihyo into a shirt and slipped one on herself, the older mourning the loss of skin to skin contact all the while. Jihyo reluctantly pulled on a pair of boxers but complained loudly when Chaeyoung tried to put on a pair of panties. Chaeyoung relented since Jihyo’s shirt fell past her butt anyways.

Jihyo stayed glued to Chaeyoung’s back as she cooked something for the both of them to eat, watching her work silently, her tail wagging and ears perking at the smell of the food. Although, her whole demeanor would change whenever another alpha would enter the room. 

Her hold on Chaeyoung would immediately tighten and she’d be growling low in her chest; her ears and tail bristling until they were at their largest. The other girl would quickly disengage, scurrying out of the room as fast as she could. Chaeyoung couldn’t help but laugh when Momo had been the one to interrupt them; the girl looked scared shitless, practically tripping over herself in her haste to escape the room. 

Everything was settled relatively easily until Tzuyu had been the one to enter the room. Both alphas tensed immediately at the sight of the other. Jihyo was growling more aggressively than she had at the other girls, actually detaching herself from Chaeyoung to face Tzuyu properly.

The younger alpha wasn’t any better. Tzuyu’s lips pulled back in a vicious snarl, glaring at Jihyo. Her gaze only got more intense when she’d managed to lock eyes with Chaeyoung, conveying anger and a whole lot of possessiveness.

Chaeyoung believes that the two might have actually gotten into a fight if it wasn’t for Nayeon quickly intervening and dragging Tzuyu away with a firm grip on her bicep. Tzuyu’s eyes only left Chaeyoung’s to glare at the hand Jihyo had laid on her waist before flickering back to Chaeyoung’s eyes yet again, gaze promising payback.

Threat gone Jihyo pushed Chaeyoung over the counter and fucked her right there in the kitchen. She forced the girl through a couple of orgasms before knotting her; Chaeyoung’s legs were trembling and her slick was running down the cabinets in sticky trails, but she was able to collect herself enough to lead Jihyo in waddling back to her room.

They ended up sitting on Jihyo’s bed; Jihyo sat on the edge with Chaeyoung stuck on her lap. Chaeyoung had brought a bowl of the food she cooked, feeding Jihyo as she ate herself. Jihyo purred contently, wrapping her arms around Chaeyoung’s waist and resting her head on her shoulder. She was knot deep in her omega, eating good food while surrounded by the sweet smell of strawberries.

She wagged her tail happily; there wasn’t a better way to spend her rut.


	26. Dachaetzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun was being a bad girl, and it just so happens that Chaetzu were having oral asphixation so as punishment she has to let Chaetzu suck on her nipples as long they want, even when her nipples are so sensitive and painful ~ littlebearbearsworld

Dahyun wasn’t a bad girl often.

When she was her punishments tended to be harsh to curb the behavior immediately (but mostly because she just looks so pretty with tears in her eyes and red handprints on her ass). 

So when Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were pestering Jihyo for something in their mouths -’Pleaaaaase unnie! It hurts so much I just need something please’ ‘Unnie teeth ache, fingers? Please?’- and she saw Dahyun stagger out of Nayeon’s room, tearful and wobbly, red crawling down the backs of her thighs from under her skirt, a wicked grin spread across her face as a solution came to mind. 

“Dahyunnie, come here baby.” Jihyo called Dahyun over, ignoring the two maknaes whimpering and tugging at her clothes. Chaeyoung was getting impatient, grabbing handfuls of Jihyo’s shirt and pulling hard. Jihyo grabbed Chaeyoung by the chin, squeezing until Chaeyoung let go of her shirt to grasp at her wrist instead.

“You stop that right now babygirl,” Jihyo hissed as Chaeyoung whimpered, “I’m having Dahyun help you but if you’re going to be a brat I’ll let Tzuyu play with her all by herself. Now are you going to be a good girl?”

Chaeyoung nodded her head frantically; she needed something. Not to mention Dahyun was her best friend, her unnie. As if she’d even let Tzuyu touch Dahyun without her. 

Jihyo smiled, giving Chaeyoung a kiss on the forehead before turning back to Dahyun who was waiting patiently for her unnie’s orders. Tzuyu had cuddled up to her, arms wrapping around her waist from behind as she nuzzled her face into the shorter girl’s hair, but Jihyo could see her running her tongue along her teeth restlessly. 

“You were a bad girl today Dahyunnie,” her words immediately made Dahyun shrink, curling into herself and back into Tzuyu, looking so ashamed, “but you can make it up to mommy.”

Jihyo toyed with the hem of Dahyun’s shirt, prolonging the moment just to watch Dahyun squirm. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu watched hungrily when Jihyo’s hand finally started to slide up Dahyun’s stomach, shoving her shirt up until her breasts were exposed.

Dahyun’s breasts seemed to have endured just as harsh of treatment as her ass had. Her usually pale skin was tinted a faint red, Nayeon’s handprint a darker shade on her right breast. Her nipples were red and swollen and there was a dark hickey right above her left one.

With her free hand Jihyo cupped one of Dahyun’s breasts, squeezing it lightly before pinching her swollen nipple, twisting suddenly and pulling a yelp from Dahyun. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung were practically drooling at the sight of Dahyun’s nipples.

Eagerly, Tzuyu tugged Dahyun’s shirt out of Jihyo’s hand, coaxing Dahyun to raise her arms and slipping it off of her. Tzuyu glanced at Jihyo, silently asking for permission to touch, her gaze flicking between Jihyo and Dahyun’s breasts.

A slight nod from Jihyo and Tzuyu’s hands were sliding up Dahyun’s stomach to her breasts, fondling her soft flesh enthusiastically. Dahyun whimpered, grasping at Tzuyu’s wrists with trembling hands but not daring to do anything else in Jihyo’s domineering presence.

Her flesh was hypersensitive from all the prior stimulation at Nayeon’s hands and the feeling of Tzuyu squeezing and massaging her breasts had her squirming. Chaeyoung was actually drooling now; her mouth ached to be wrapped around Dahyun’s nipple, her jaw working restlessly at the feeling.

Jihyo’s used her free hand to cup Chaeyoung’s jaw affectionately, rubbing and massaging it. “Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are aching to have something in their mouths,” she pressed her thumb against Chaeyoung’s lips and the smaller girl immediately opened them, sucking Jihyo’s finger into her mouth even as her attention stayed fixated on Dahyun, “be a good girl for mommy and let them suck on your nipples.” She gave Dahyun’s nipple a firm squeeze for emphasis.

Usually Dahyun would be happy to help them; being the only ones younger than her she enjoyed pampering them and any other day she would’ve ardently offer her breasts, but the throbbing ache in her nipples deterred her from doing so. They were already so swollen and sensitive; just thinking about having Chaeyoung and Tzuyu’s mouths on them for a prolonged amount of time made them ache harder.

But Dahyun knew that she wouldn’t be able to worm her way out of the punishment, maybe if it was Sana, but not Jihyo. Jihyo was always strict; the sharp warning twist of her nipple just confirmed that fact. “O-Of course mommy!” Dahyun yelped out. Jihyo released the tight grip she had, holding her breast and massaging her areola to soothe the pain.

Chaeyoung didn’t waste any time, immediately lunging forward to wrap her lips around Dahyun’s nipple. She grazed the red flesh with her teeth softly, biting and nipping her nipple and the skin around it. Tzuyu continued to squeeze Dahyun’s breasts, watching the way her soft flesh was pulled into Chaeyoung’s mouth. 

Soon enough Tzuyu couldn’t take the ache anymore either. Jihyo released Dahyun’s breast and Tzuyu’s wet hot mouth quickly replaced her touch. She used less teeth and more tongue than Chaeyoung, laving over and swirling around Dahyun’s hard nipple; she loved the way Dahyun’s taut bud pressed against and dragged over her tongue.

Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around Dahyun’s waist, biting with a ferocity that would’ve sent Dahyun stumbling if not for Tzuyu’s firm hold on her. Dahyun placed a shaky hand on each of their heads, patting and stroking their hair even as her knees buckled and her legs trembled beneath her. The feeling of Chaeyoung biting and teething at her chest while Tzuyu licked and sucked was overwhelming. 

While Dahyun was getting tense and squirmy, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were practically melting against her as the aches in their mouths finally gave way. Chaeyoung had calmed down enough to settle for soft nibbling whereas Tzuyu contented herself with light suckling. 

Seeing that Dahyun was about ready to collapse on the floor from the overstimulation Jihyo sent them back to their room, Dahyun obeying with a flustered nod. Jihyo watched with amusement as the three shuffled to their room, the task only made harder by Chaeyoung and Tzuyu’s refusal to detach themselves from Dahyun’s chest for even a second and Dahyun’s trembling unsteady steps.


	27. Datzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Tzuyu fucking Dahyun for the first time, and she's surprisingly hung; even bigger than Mina. It doesn't help that Dahyun is really tight, though almost every other alpha in the dorm has plowed her. But they go slow, and Dahyun is very loving and praising Tzuyu in between her whimpers, encouraging her to keep going and it was just a very erotic and really wholesome ~ littlebearbearsworld

Dahyun didn’t expect Tzuyu to be so big.

When Tzuyu had approached her, timid and flushed, asking if they could have sex, if they could be intimate in a way they hadn’t before, Dahyun had immediately said yes.

It brought a shy smile to Tzuyu’s face and Dahyun held her hand, rubbing her thumb against the back of it to soothe her and rising up on her tiptoes to scatter kisses all over Tzuyu’s jaw until she was giggling and relaxed again.

But now that they were in bed Tzuyu’s embarrassed expression and timid demeanor didn’t quite fit with the monster between her legs. It was longer and thicker than any of the other girls, with a slight curve to it. Dahyun wrapped her hand around the base of it, her eyes getting even wider when her fingers didn’t touch.

Dahyun’s expression was making Tzuyu nervous, “What? Wh-what’s wrong? Does it look weird?” She asked, her cheeks coloring as she fidgeted with the blankets, curling in on herself. Dahyun’s hand already felt so good wrapped around her and she hadn’t even done anything yet.

“No! No,” Dahyun’s quickly reassured her, “it’s just, I didn’t expect you to be so big.” she slid her hand up Tzuyu’s cock, the gap between her fingers persisting until the very tip. She used her other hand to fondle Tzuyu’s weighty balls, the younger girl already moaning at the slight stimulation.

“But don’t worry, we’ll just have to get you nice and wet first.” Dahyun collected saliva in her mouth, pushing her hair back and leaning over Tzuyu’s lap to let it dribble onto her cock. She slid her hand through her spit, collecting it from the head and spreading it over the whole length of her cock.

Tzuyu’s hips lifted off the bed, pumping into Dahyun’s hand eagerly as she tightened her grip on the bedsheets. She let out a low moan when Dahyun leaned down and wrapped her lips around the head of her cock, suckling softly.

Dahyun placed one of her hands on Tzuyu’s thighs, wrapping the other one around the base of her cock. She worked Tzuyu’s cock into her mouth until the tip was poking her throat, an inch of space still between the top of her hand and her plush lips. 

Tzuyu’s thighs trembled, almost ripping the sheets beneath her in her attempt to keep from fucking into Dahyun’s mouth, but she couldn’t keep her hips from jerking when Dahyun’s teeth grazed over her flesh.

“Shit! Dahyun are y-” Tzuyu’s word cut off with a sharp gasp. Dahyun took the disturbance in her pace like a champ, sliding her throat further around the head even as she coughed on Tzuyu’s shaft.

Tzuyu threw hear head back, moaning loudly and resting a hand on Dahyun’s bobbing head as she slobbered all over her cock. Tzuyu pet Dahyun, carding her fingers through her hair until the smaller girl pulled off her cock with a wet pop.

Dahyun crawled into her lap; she straddled Tzuyu, pressing her slick pussy against the underside of her cock and grinding down on her. Dahyun cradled Tzuyu’s cheek in her hand, giving her a sweet kiss as she spread her juices all over Tzuyu’s long cock.

“You’re almost ready baby just a little more. You’re doing so well, holding out for me like this.” Dahyun whispered praises against her lips as she laid short pecks on them, her hips undulating fluidly.

Tzuyu palmed Dahyun’s hips, pushing her down more firmly into her lap. She shivered when she felt Dahyun’s cum slide down her shaft and pool on her balls. She looked between their bodies, groaning when she saw the shine of Dahyun’s quim spread messily on her cock; the wetness smeared onto her abdomen when Dahyun grinded hard enough to press her cock against her stomach.

“Please, please, Unnie I’m wet enough. Wanna be inside you.” Tzuyu lifted Dahyun up enough to press her head against Dahyun’s tight hole, begging desperately for permission to fill her.

Dahyun started to sink down onto her cock, pressing her hands against Tzuyu’s canting hips, “Just go slow Tzu.” Tzuyu nodded rapidly; Dahyun’s pussy was already tight around her cockhead, she could hardly wait to feel her wrapped around her down to the base of her cock.

Dahyun trembled and whimpered with every inch that slid deeper inside of her, but the whole time she praised Tzuyu, telling her how good she was, being patient for her, how much she loved the feeling of her cock stretching her out.

Tzuyu didn’t understand how Dahyun was still so tight-her pussy was pressing so tightly around her cock it almost hurt-when she so often sees Dahyun getting plowed by the other alphas.

Momo liked to have Dahyun cockwarm her; the girl would be sitting on her cock for hours until she was overstimulated and squirming. Mina has spread her around her knot countless times and she’s even seen Sana and Nayeon stuff her cunt at the same time. Yet Dahyun was still as tight as she’s ever been.

They both moaned when Tzuyu was seathed completely in Dahyun; the smaller girl trembled in her lap, holding Tzuyu’s shoulders for support -her nails dug red creasents into Tzuyu’s skin- as she panted quietly. She could feel Tzuyu spreading her out so much and filling her so deeply. “You feel so good Tzu. You fill me so well.” Dahyun praised.

Slowly, she started to move on Tzuyu’s lap; first just grinding against her, then setting a relaxed pace as she bounced in her lap. Dahyun moaned as she felt Tzuyu’s cock drag against her walls, getting used to the stretch. “Mmm, I love the way you stretch me out. Your cock’s amazing.” Dahyun started to bounce more vigorously in Tzuyu’s lap.

Tzuyu watched in awe as Dahyun bounced on her lap, babbled praises spilling from her lips in tandem with the juices spilling from her core. The sweet words and stuttered encouragements sent heat straight to Tzuyu’s cock, her hips canting up against Dahyun’s to add to her pleasure.

But she couldn’t hit the spot she wanted to and in a bout of frustrated determination she pushed Dahyun onto the bed, grabbing her under the knees, pressing them down, and plunging her cock back into Dahyun’s tight, wet, cunt.

She watched Dahyun’s face inquisitively, taking in every flutter of her eyelashes, scrunch of her nose, whimper that fell from her lips, until she got the reaction she wanted.

Tzuyu grinned in delight when Dahyun’s lips parted to release a gutteral moan, her eyes rolling back when Tzuyu hit the spot that she was looking for.

“Oh-oh God! Yes Tzuyu! That feels so good!” Dahyun praised between harsh breaths and deep grunts. Her words only made Tzuyu more eager to please, trying to move her hips at an even faster pace.

“God Tzuyu you fuck me so well!” Dahyun sqeezed out before her orgasm hit her, waves of pleasure flowing though her body, prolonged by Tzuyu’s endlessly pounding hips.

Tzuyu grunted as Dahyun’s pussy tighted even further, forcing her cock in and out rapidly despite the flesh clenching around her. Soon enough she was cumming too, hilting herself deep inside of Dahyun and savoring the tight contractions around her cock as she filled Dahyun up.

Dahyun came down slowly, moaning softly as she felt Tzuyu’s cock pulse inside of her and ooze out the last of her cum. With a tired groan Tzuyu let go of Dahyun’s legs, flopping down on top of her and wriggling her arms under her back to hold her.

Dahyun giggled as Tzuyu nuzzled into her neck, purring contently. Dahyun turned her head to give Tzuyu a soft kiss on the cheek, scattering more on the red flesh when Tzuyu started to purr loud enough that she could feel the rumbling in her own chest.

“I love you Tzuyu.” Dahyun whispered in her ear. She couldn’t help but smile when she felt it heat up under her lips when she pressed a kiss against it.

“I love you too Unnie.”


	28. Moonsun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsun calling Byul “my pretty girl”? Godtier concept. Can only imagine how whiny and flustered that would make Byul, especially with solar pinning her against a wall/door and absolutely ravaging her with hickeys ~ Anon

Generally wearing suits and more masculine clothing meant that Moonbyul wasn’t as accustomed to compliments thought to be aligned with femininity. Praise about how handsome she was and the occasional oppa were common enough that she took them in stride; it was the comments about how pretty or cute she is that make her blush.

So when Yongsun found out just how much calling Byul her pretty girl affected her she used it every chance she got.

The first time she said it the compliment was offhanded and teasing, but Byulyi’s face rapidly flushed red and she’d started choking on air. Yongsun soothed her back while she coughed, but decided to test it out and called her her pretty girl again. Byulyi’s sharp wheeze was answer enough.

It always got her so flustered when Yongsun would whisper the words against her lips, showering her in compliments as frequently as kisses. Moonbyul’s red ears and whined ‘Unnie…’ made it hard for Yongsun to resist shoving her up against a wall and ravishing her.

So she didn’t.

“Look at you, so pretty.” Yongsun’s sweet cooed words contrasted with the roughness she used to shove Byulyi against the wall with a firm hand against the small of her back.

Byulyi stumbled, catching herself with her hands but unable to do anything more when Yongsun pressed her chest against her back, breath hot against her neck and hands curling around her hips.

She cupped her ass with one of her hands, squeezing harshly before slapping hard enough to leave Byulyi whimpering. “God, you look so beautiful like this baby.” Yongsun husked against her neck, pushing Byulyi’s hair out of the way and dragging her teeth across the sensitive skin. She latched onto the skin at the back of her neck, closer to the right side, kissing wetly and laving her tongue over it before sinking her teeth into the pliant flesh. 

“Yongsun, Yongsun.” Moonbyul groaned as Solar worked a dark hickey into her skin, her breath catching when Yongsun’s teeth just dug in even harder. Youngsun pulled back, caressing the mark with her thumb and grinning when she felt Byulyi’s pulse racing under her finger. 

Yongsun grabbed Moonbyul by the wrist, easily spinning her around and pinning her against the wall again. Byulyi’s face was flushed a deep red, the color slowly crawling up her ears, her breath was coming in shaky pants, eyes half-lidded. The sight sent heat straight to Yongsun’s core; she couldn’t help but press her lips against Byulyi’s hungrily, sliding her tongue into the other girl’s mouth when she groaned. 

Yongsun made quick work of the top buttons of Byulyi’s shirt, pressing kisses against Moonbyul’s jaw, down her neck, and stopping to nip at her collarbones before arriving at the newly exposed skin above her breasts. “My beautiful baby, looking so pretty and flushed for me,” She praised as she scattered kisses across her skin, occasionally nipping. Byulyi let out a squeak when Yongsun bit a little harder than she’d anticipated. “making the cutest sounds.”

Yongsun finally started marking her right on the swell of her left breast, kissing and sucking until red started to bloom across unblemished white. Moonbyul couldn’t help but moan loudly, Solar slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle her until she was done. 

She pulled back to appraise her work, humming contently. “My pretty girl, covered with my marks.” Youngsun giggled, taking in Byulyi’s state indulgently, flushed and ruined just from a couple of hickeys, before buttoning her shirt back up, adjusting the lapels of her jacket and giving Byul an approving pat on the chest after her clothes were neat again. “I wish I had time to leave more, but I can always do it after the show.” 

Yongsun gave Byulyi once last kiss on the cheek before lacing their hands and leading her towards the stage. Byulyi followed obediently, her face scrunching in displeasure when she felt the sticky wetness between her legs. 

In pictures taken by Moonbyul’s fansites a dark blemish could be seen on her neck when her hair moved at just the right angle.


	29. Royal AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the royal!dahyun au, does j-line ever get jealous? if so, which situation makes which person the most jealous? i can’t imagine they all feel the same way all the time. but i do feel like they unite in terms of claiming dahyun huhu and Royal Dahyun getting hit on by random princes visiting and jline gets heated ~ Anons

Considering they were bought the j-line have never really had much to call their own. This tends to make them treat Dahyun as an object to be owned while also being vividly aware of her humanity due to their prior treatment as goods to be used rather than people. These mixed feelings created a kind of protective envy; they felt the need to keep others at a distance not only because they want to keep Dahyun safe, but because they want to be selfish over someone that they feel is theirs.

Mina’s the most jealous of the three. She’ll get riled up if someone even sends a flirtatious look Dahyun’s way and she’s not afraid to send a cold look back at them until they look away. She never liked the way people leered, undressing her with their eyes. She likes it even less when she sees the same kind of gaze directed at Dahyun, staring at her as though she’s a piece of meat, as though she’s there solely to be consumed for their pleasure like she was. Her only condolence was that they could only look, never touch. She would make sure of it.

Sana hates when others touch Dahyun. She couldn’t help but curl her lip back when diplomats visited and they shook Dahyun’s hand, tending to hold on much too long for her liking. Dahyun always looked slightly uncomfortable in those moments, a nervous smile on her face as she subtly tried to retract her hand. Sana knew the discomfort of unwanted touches, rough hands palming her hips and probing fingers between her thighs seared into her mind. She never wanted Dahyun to feel that way and anyone who did elicit the feeling didn’t deserve to touch her, not when their touches brought strained smiles whereas Sana could evoke a genuine one with a simple hand on her shoulder. The feeling of Dahyun’s skin against hers was a treasure that she would guard greedily.

Momo loves monopolizing Dahyun’s attention. At times she felt as though she were tolerating even Mina and Sana in the battle for Dahyun’s attention(they would never really start a fight but the three greedy girls occasionally did enjoy competing amongst each other). Momo has had the attention of many people in her life, but none as caring and genuine as Dahyun. She was used to shallow surface level interest from others; compliments about her dancing and lean, muscled, body were numerous, dull and repetitive, honeyed words that hid bitter intents. Dahyun praised her passion for the art of dance, her attention to detail and coordination with Mina when they performed together rather than the way her abs flexed when she moved. Dahyun’s attention made her feel seen, like a real person rather than something to be enjoyed and it was a feeling she never wanted to lose.

-

When Dahyun turned 19 her parents started rolling the suitors in.

They were subtle at first, inviting royalty from other kingdoms to visit every few months, introducing Dahyun to the prince or princess of the kingdom and letting them just get to know one another.

For the most part Dahyun didn’t mind; she made a lot of new friends, but there were a few people that were too pushy, invading her personal space and asking questions much too intimate for a first meeting. Luckily the lingering threat of her concubines kept most at bay, although Sana did have to physically stop a few from getting too handsy.

She could tell that her concubines weren’t enjoying it in the slightest. If the dark hickeys lining her body weren’t enough of indication then their agitated behavior was a dead give away.

Mina always had the coldest of glares on her face, she could practically hear Sana’s teeth grinding from how forcefully she was working her jaw, and Momo got even more clingy than usual(Dahyun didn’t even know that was possible but somehow she’d always end up in Momo’s lap or vise versa when someone was over).

But it all came to a head when Dahyun’s parents threw a ball and invited all of her suitors.

After attending to the long line of people to greet Dahyun was left to her own devices. She hovered by the food tables, rushing to the chocolate cake when she spotted it. She served herself a piece, eating carefully so as not to ruin her long white dress.

Meanwhile, the concubines were searching for their mistress; the sheer fabric of their clothes floated behind them gracefully, giving them an ethereal look and catching the attention of many.

Dahyun was just finishing off her cake when a large hand settled on her hip, palm curling against the exposed skin of her back. She started aggressively, whipping around and stumbling in her heels. She stepped back only to be met with a solid presence at her back.

She sidestepped successfully this time, relaxing slightly at the reclamation of her personal space, but her nose scrunched involuntarily at the sight of the men before her. 

Prince Elliot stood before her smiling brightly. His behavior towards her was warm and inviting and Dahyun might’ve liked him if he wasn’t so overly touchy. She’d had to awkwardly push him away with a hand to the chest when he’d tried to hug her after their first meeting and he wouldn’t stop insisting until Sana made him, words sugary sweet but eyes sharp. Dahyun wasn’t surprised he’d touched her intimately without a second thought.

Prince Seunghoon was a different problem. Overtly sexual and prying, he made Dahyun uncomfortable from the moment his eyes drifted from her face down to her breasts when she’d introduced herself. She’d spent the next hour squirming as he slipped compliments about her body into the conversation, relentless despite the three pairs of eyes glaring his way.

“You look stunning tonight Dahyun.” Seunghoon complimented, eyes roaming her body appreciatively. Formerly comfortable, Dahyun suddenly felt bare in her dress. Her dress left her shoulders and back exposed, intricate lace crawling up her sides and curling over her breasts.

“Thank you.” Dahyun replied with a strained smile, crossing her arms across her chest when his gaze lingered.

Elliot had inched closer during the short exchange, throwing a heavy arm over her shoulder and pulling her against him. “Yeah, your dress is beautiful. I especially like the lace parts.” He agreed, fingers starting to slip under the side of her dress to toy with the lace. Dahyun wriggled away from his hand only to press deeper into his side.

The concubines finally spotted their princess, quickly making their way over when they saw Dahyun squirming uncomfortably, the boys laughing, calling her cute for her skittish behavior.

Sana detached Elliot from her princess, practically shoving the boy off of her as Mina took her into her arms. Dahyun relaxed with the three back around her, Momo wrapping her up in her arms from behind and pressing a kiss to her head.

“Please don’t touch the princess. You’re making her uncomfortable.” Sana bit out between gritted teeth, trying to keep calm considering his rank.

“I wasn’t, I was just being friendly. We’re friends.” He tried to take a step closer only for Sana to shove him away even more aggressively, sending him stumbling into the table.

“Then be a respectful friend and keep your hands to yourself.” She hissed.

“I was just-“ he threw his hands in the air when Sana’s glare didn’t let up in the slightest, “Whatever, I don’t need to explain myself to you. The words of some whore are no concern of mine.” He snarled, stalking off while muttering angrily under his breath.

Seunghoon wasn’t concerned with the commotion happening not far from him, more interested in the way Momo and Mina comforted Dahyun, all soft touches and chaste kisses. They looked intimate and the faint hickey peeking out from under the lace of Dahyun’s dress made him smirk.

“How often do you use your concubines Dahyun?” He asked, smirk growing at her flustered expression.

“Excuse me?”

“Let me watch. It’d be hot to watch them get you ready for me. You’ve never been with a man, right? Let me show you what you’ve been missing out on. They could never satisfy you like I can.” He continued cockily.

“Sorry but it’ll take more than a couple pumps from your micro penis to satisfy her.” Mina countered, smirking smugly when his smile dropped.

Momo was already pulling Dahyun away, tugging her towards one of the hidden hallways of the castle. Sana and Mina caught up quickly, Sana’s face an angry red and Mina’s hands balled into fists.

“Fine! Settle for some filthy sluts! See if I care!” They heard Seunghoon’s voice distantly over the din of the crowd, a frown marring Dahyun’s face.

When they got far enough away from the party Momo pressed Dahyun up against the wall, pressing a kiss to her lips before falling to her knees. Sana eagerly took her place as Momo pushed her skirt up, putting her teeth to work on the soft skin of Dahyun’s inner thighs.

Sana and Mina alternated kissing Dahyun, swallowing her moans as Momo impressed dark hickeys into her skin.

“Thank you, for helping me.” Dahyun said after smacking her lips together, spreading the new layer of lipstick Mina had applied evenly on her swollen lips.

“Of course baby we’ll always be here for you.” Momo smiled, giving her a kiss on the temple, hand drifting to the back of her thigh before cupping her butt.

Sana slapped her hand away, “Calm down you horndog. We need to get Dahyun back out there before her parents realize she’s missing.” She chided even as she admired the light blush that had spread across Dahyun’s cheeks.

Seeing her girls smiling so affectionately at her brought the nasty comments from earlier back to the forefront of her mind. “And that- that shit they said about you guys. None of it is true.” Dahyun’s eyes were starting to water from the sheer indignation she felt. “I’m not settling when I’m with you. I love spending time with all of you and I cherish every moment we have together. I really care for you all and I won’t let anyone talk about you like that!” She finished resolutely.

The three girls stared at her in shock, Dahyun fidgeting nervously at the silence but refusing to hide her true feelings. Momo was the first to wrap Dahyun up in a tight bear hug, Mina and Sana joining until she was squished tightly between them.

“Thank you Hyunnie. No one has cared about us like you do. Thank you.” Sana whispered against her skin. They stood there for the next few minutes, words of love left unsaid and instead expressed through the tight embrace.

When they finally split they couldn’t help but giggle at the state they were in. They wiped away the tears brimming in each other’s eyes, leaving soft pecks in their wake and smoothing their clothes out.

Mina took Dahyun’s hand and led the three of them back to the party. The concubines never once left her side for the rest of the event and if anyone noticed how swollen her lips were or how she seemed to walk funny at times they didn’t comment.


	30. Joyri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright, I’d like to hear about Yeri being teased for her crush on joy/joy flirting with her and she’s tryna keep up a tough front and deny anything but her ears are laying down, her face is bright red, her tail gets all twitchy and she can’t function ~ Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floofy abo

Irene was the first to realize that Yeri has a crush on Joy.

Irene had her suspicions, but Yeri always brushed off her questions so adamantly, insisting that she just wasn’t used to smelling Joy so potently after she’d presented.

At first she’d believed her, Wendy was similarly jumpy around both she and Seulgi after she’d presented. But Wendy had acclimated quickly, Yeri still got stiff as board and red as a tomato around Joy despite how long it’d been since she’d presented.

It was cute how embarrassed Yeri got when anyone teased her about it, especially when she had her ears and tail. One of her ears would flop down as she tried to deny it, face red and voice shaky as her tail whipped around nervously behind her.

She usually tried not to give Yeri much grief about her obvious crush but sometimes she couldn’t help herself.

Yeri was sitting at the dinner table, staring at the top of Joy’s head popping over the edge of the couch, having to strain her neck to see above the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. Her’s ears were angled forward, twitching whenever she heard Joy’s boisterous laugh. Her tail swished around behind her, wrapping around one of the legs of the chair for a few seconds before unraveling and repeating the process.

Irene had been watching Yeri watch Joy for the past five minutes. She took a long, loud, sip of her tea that went completely ignored by the youngest girl. In the short time it had taken to make it Yeri hadn’t moved once, only leaned further onto the table to hear Joy’s conversation on the phone better.

Yeri frowned deeply when Joy’s conversation got even more animated, her ears pressing down agitatedly before popping back up, had Joy said her name?

A loud scraping sound interrupted her evesdropping as Irene sat down beside her. “You know you could just ask who she’s talking to.” Irene said bluntly before taking a sip of her tea.

Yeri’s face flared immediately at being caught, ”Wh-why should I care who she talks to?” She huffed, crossing her arms, face darkening when she felt one of her ears pressed flat.

Irene sent her a deadpan stare, hiding a small smile behind her cup as Yeri got even more flustered.

“Because you have a crush on her and you’re jealous.” Irene stated simply, unable to stop herself from laughing as Yeri’s ears switched erratically, first her right standing up, then pressing flat and her left stood straight before switching again.

“No! I just- she said my name! She’s obviously complaining about me to her friends or something.” Yeri’s voice trailed off softly at the end, her flat ears showing just how earnestly she believed her own words.

“Oh honey.” Irene set down her cup in favor of wrapping Yeri up in her arms, the younger girl nuzzled into her neck, taking comfort in Irene’s jasmine scent surrounding her. “Why would you think that?”

“Well you know, I’m hard to be around during my heats. I’m always so loud and obnoxiously needy. I really try not to annoy her but she always looks so agitated during my heats.” Yeri’s enhanced hormones still had her high strung, tears starting to prick in her eyes as she tried to bury herself farther into Irene for comfort.

“Trust me baby it’s not you she’s annoyed with,” Irene chuckled, reminded of the times she saw Joy after coming out of Yeri’s room during her heat. The youngest alpha looked ready to start a fight, her nails digging into the skin of her biceps as she crossed her arms, snarl on her face, bulge straining in her pants. 

“In fact I’m sure she would help you through your heat if you asked her.” Yeri pulled back slightly to peek up at Irene, her ears perking up in excitement.

“Really?” Her tail wagged rapidly behind her. Irene was trying desperately to hold back her laughter but she couldn’t stop an amused smile from spreading across her lips.

“Not- not that I need anyone’s help anyway. I can take care of myself.” Yeri quickly turned away from Irene, crossing her arms over her chest, but one of her ears flopping down and her erratically twitching tail easily gave her away.

Irene caved, Yeri was just too damn cute. “Awweeee does our little Yerimmie have a crush?” She cooed, wrapping her arms around the younger girl’s waist and holding her tight to her chest when she immediately started to squirm. 

“No!” Yeri growled, contrasting Irene’s purred coos. Irene started to nibble playfully at Yeri’s raised ear, keeping a firm hold on the twitching flesh between her teeth. “Unnie!” Yeri squealed, trying to jerk her head away as she struggled against Irene’s hold, her tail lashing against Irene’s thighs.

Irene finally let go when Yeri resorted to nipping at her fingers, digging into her flesh sharply with her fangs. Irene chanced a glance at Joy as Yeri smoothed out her clothes and hair (muttering under her breath in annoyance), noting the slight tension in the set of her jaw.

With a smirk Irene leaned in and scented Yeri, rubbing her nose against the younger girl’s scent gland. Her smirk shifted into a soft smile when she felt Yeri relax against her, the softest of purrs escaping her lips.

“Go talk to her. She missed you while you were locked up in your room during your heat.” Irene prodded, slowly detaching the younger girl from herself and nudging her towards the living room.

All calm left Yeri’s body when Irene, realizing that Yeri wasn’t going to move on her own, practically shoved her into the living room. Yeri stumbled in, staring at Joy like a deer in the headlights. Joy immediately perked up at the sight of her, reaching out with her free hand and making grabby motions, pouting when Yeri didn’t move.

Yeri could never resist that pout and clambered onto Joy, excited despite her red face and flicking tail. She straddled the older girl and Joy wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her closer until they were chest to chest.

“I’m gonna have to call you back Yerin. I have the prettiest little puppy in my lap and I can’t just ignore her.” Joy sent Yeri a wink as she said the words, pinching her cheek and cooing at the blush that spread across her cheeks before hanging up and placing her phone on the adjacent table. She barely retracted her hand in time when Yeri turned to bite her, teeth clicking around air.

Joy settled one arm on the small of Yeri’s back while the other rubbed up and down the expanse of it. She smiled when she felt Yeri start to purr on top of her, feeling the deep rumbles in her own chest.

“Are you feeling better now puppy? You sounded like you were really in pain.” As much as Yeri’s moans aroused her, the pained little whimpers and sobs broke her heart. She’d spent most of Yeri’s heat sitting close to her door, close enough to hear her, but far enough away that the sharp scent of gingersnap pouring off of her didn’t seep through the door and rile Yeri up further. She desperately wanted to help the girl, to quell her desires or simply hold her until she fell asleep. 

Joy’s concern warmed Yeri’s cheeks along with her heart. She wiggled further up Joy’s body to bury her face in her neck, nodding as she snuffled contently at the smell of gingersnaps. She’d stolen one of Joy’s shirts for her heat, but the weak lingering scent was nothing compared to the potent aroma emanating from her neck. 

Joy felt similarly, the weak whiffs of taffy that wafted into the hall were molten and gooey smelling and only served to intensify her cravings. Joy pressed her nose against Yeri’s scent gland to get her fill, the smaller girl tilting her head to bare her neck more fully. She almost felt high on Yeri’s sweet scent and if she had her tail she knew it would be wagging just as vigorously as Yeri’s was, a tingle running up her leg when the soft tip of Yeri’s tail brushed over it. 

The smell of jasmine broke her out of the near trace during a deep inhale. A couple more sniffs confirmed that it was Irene’s scent sticking to the younger girl’s skin. With a faint growl Joy scented Yeri herself, covering Irene’s scent. The rumble in her chest became much more content when she caught the scent of taffy and gingersnap intertwined.

“Y’know…” Joy pulled back to fully see Yeri as she spoke. “You can help me out during my next heat if you want to.” Yeri mumbled against the skin of Joy’s neck, her tail wrapping around one of Joy’s legs before switching to the other erratically in that way she did when she was nervous. 

“You want my help? Well if you insist how can I refuse?” Joy teased, her voice taking on a lofty manner. With an embarrassed grunt Yeri pushed herself off of Joy’s body but was quickly pulled back down, and for the second time that day, smothered in caging arms. 

Joy giggled at Yeri’s aggravated squeals, holding her tight even as Yeri snarled at her. The struggle sent the two of them off the edge of the couch. Joy let out a small ‘oof’ when she landed on her back and louder ‘ugh’ when Yeri fell on top of her. 

Yeri quickly scrambled back unto her hands and knees, teeth bared and ready to resume their scuffle, but was completely caught off guard when Joy reached up, cupping her cheeks and pulling her down to press a kiss against her forehead. “Of course I’d love to help you Yerim. I’ve been waiting so long for you to ask.” 

Yeri practically melted onto her, their foreheads pressed against each other, lips a hairsbreadth apart. “Please be with me during my next heat Sooyoung.”

“I won’t leave your side for a second.” Joy promised, tilting her head to seal their lips.


	31. Wendy and Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floofy Wendy wanting attention from the members but being too shy to ask? ~ Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floofy abo

Wendy whined as she stretched out on the couch. Her ears twitched on her head and her tail swung back and forth idly behind her. She craved someone’s company, wanted someone to scratch her behind the ears and engulf her in their scent.

But she knew that Irene and Seulgi were both exhausted from dealing with her heat, especially since neither of them were in their ruts at the time. The two were asleep in her room, but she didn’t want to wake them up, not when they’d been doting on her so fervently over the last few days already. Her ears tilted to the sides dejectedly at her thoughts as she whimpered.

As though hearing her unnie’s whines Yeri exited her room, arms stretched above her head to release the stiffness in her limbs; her tail followed suit and stood straight behind her before relaxing and swishing rhythmically as she walked. Her heat had started a few days before Wendy’s and ended in the middle of it leaving them both with their fluffy extremities for the next few days.

Wendy’s ears perked up at the sound of Yeri’s door opening. She scrambled onto her hands and knees to peek up over the couch. Yeri couldn’t help but giggle when she entered the living room and was greeted with wide wanting eyes and a pair of twitching ears, the tip of a blonde tail lined with small black dots popping into view erratically as Wendy wagged her tail vigorously.

Wendy’s ears drooped when Yeri walked past her into the kitchen, opening the fridge and rummaging around for something to eat; her tail swished back and forth until she found a container of strawberries, standing straight briefly before wagging happily.

Wendy started to whine, yipping impatiently, her tail thumping against the couch as Yeri washed the strawberries. She wanted the younger girl with her, wanted to cuddle her and bask in her sweet scent. A low growl started to rumble in her chest as Yeri finished washing the fruits, transferring them into a bowl as Wendy’s ears started to twitch agitatedly.

Yeri’s brows furrowed at the aggressive sound, turning to see Wendy still staring at her over the couch. Her lips formed a needy pout even as she growled, her ears twitching impatiently atop her head. Yeri raised a brow teasingly, “Yes Unnie? Do you want something from me?”

Yeri knew exactly what Wendy wanted(how could she not she’d been in the same situation herself), but it was fun seeing the older girl get flustered.

Her ears folded down as a blush crawled up her face, words much too quiet to be heard spilled from her lips. Wendy’s eyes stayed glued to the floor as she spoke, tail flicking around behind her.

“What was that Unnie? I can’t hear you.” Yeri drawled, as smirk on her face as she raised a hand up to her ear in emphasis, the fluffy appendage tilting forward to catch Wendy’s voice.

“I-I want,” Yeri nodded in mock sympathy, leisurely taking a strawberry from the bowl and eating it as Wendy tried to stutter the words out.

Seeing Yeri so obviously amused by her embarrassment- her tail wagging almost as quickly as it did when thunk of funny- had her growling again. “Stop looking at me like that you brat.” Yeri’s eyebrows raised as her face took on an innocent expression, “You know exactly what you’re doing now get over here and cuddle with me already.” The words were practically snarled with the way a low growl steadily tumbled from her throat as she said it despite the blush on her face darkening enough to match the strawberries Yeri was eating.

When Yeri just looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, her lips pinched in a tight smile to keep from laughing, Wendy thumped her tail down on the couch much like a child stomping their foot.

Yeri finally decided to indulge her Unnie, laughing all the way to the couch, small bowl of fruit in tow. As soon as Yeri got within grabbing distance Wendy pulled her onto her lap, nosing at the sweet scent of taffy emanating strongly from her neck.

Yeri did the same, snuffling at the smell of fresh baked goods that Wendy exuded. The thick scent of jasmine and honey clung to her skin, imprinted deeply even after her shower. Yeri and Wendy both purred as Yeri added her taffy scent to the mix, soothed at the mixed scent of almost everyone in their group.

Yeri shifted so that she was sitting across Wendy’s lap, setting the bowl of strawberries and reaching up to rub at the edges of Wendy’s ears where her piercings were with both hands. Unlike Yeri, who enjoyed deep scratches at the base of her ears, Wendy liked light rubbing along the sensitive edges.

“Is this what you wanted Unnie?” The resounding purr that Wendy released was enough of an answer, but Yeri wasn’t done teasing her Unnie. A few more rubs and Yeri pulled her hands away.

Wendy’s ears pressed down in displeasure and she whined as she stretched up to press her head against the palm of Yeri’s hand- nudging against it insistently until Yeri gave and returned to rubbing Wendy’s ears.

They sat contently for a moment, Wendy’s purring and the thumping of her tail as it wagged the only sounds disturbing the silence- until Yeri’s hunger reannounced itself with a loud growl. 

Before Yeri could even think to remove her hands again Wendy’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. “Let me.” She said, pressing Yeri’s hand firmly against her head, only letting go when Yeri started scratching her scalp. 

She picked up a strawberry and held it up to Yeri’s lips; Yeri ate the fruit with a pleased hum, nipping at Wendy’s fingers playfully as she did. Wendy squealed but didn’t move her head an inch as Yeri continued to massage her ears. Yeri hungrily ate every berry pressed against her lips, licking up the juice that dripped down Wendy’s fingers. 

Their attention was diverted by a sharp gasp; Joy stood with a smirk on her face as she took in the sight of the two omegas, feeding and petting each other. “Wendy Unnie are you trying to steal my girlfriend?” She feigned a look of hurt, pressing her hand to her chest and chuckling when Yeri rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. 

Joy swooped down and forcefully pushed Yeri’s face out of the way to eat the strawberry out of Wendy’s hand. Wendy took advantage of the close proximity to scent Joy, cupping the back of her neck and pulling her closer. She nosed at Joy’s neck until the smell of pastries stuck to her skin. 

Joy resisted scenting Wendy herself; she felt left out when she could smell the rest of the group on Wendy’s skin(who was obviously displeased if the pouting and whining weren’t enough of an indication) but she knew that Irene and Seulgi would be less than pleased when Wendy was still fresh out of her heat. 

With squeals from the other two girls and a grunt from Joy, she heaved them up just long enough to slip under Wendy. Wendy, Yeri, and the deliciously red fruits in her lap all got air time; Wendy and Yeri fell safely back onto Joy’s lap as the strawberries rained down around them. 

“Sooyoung!” Yeri growled, twisting in Wendy’s lap to try to hit her girlfriend. Joy cowered behind Wendy’s smaller frame; Yeri wasn’t afraid to use bite and with the way her tail was swishing agitatedly behind her Joy could tell she was annoyed enough to.

“There weren’t even that many left- Ouch!” Joy whipped her hand back cradling it to her chest after Yeri nipped roughly at it, quickly pulling her other hand close when she saw Yeri eyeing it.

That was how Irene and Seulgi found them when they walked into the living room, their omega sandwiched between the ibkering maknaes, seemingly conflicted between laughed at the two or trying to breakup the fight if her grimaced smile was of any indication.

Irene yawned as they made their way over, stretching her arms over head while Seulgi blinked the sleep out of her eyes, a hand under her shirt scratching at her stomach absentmindedly.

They plopped down on either side of the stack of girls. Irene curled a firm hand around Yeri waist, pulling her close enough to nose at her scent glands, calming her down with her scent. Joy sent Irene a grateful look as she wrapped her arms around the two girls on her lap, scenting Yeri after Irene; the younger girl leaned into Joy even as she continued to gruble about her lost food.

Meanwhile Seulgi had her nose pressed against Wendy’s neck, both girls purring as they caught their scents on each other. After scenting Yeri Irene’s nose joined Seulgi’s on the other side of Wendy’s neck, growling teasingly at Seulgi before giving her at soft kiss when they converged at the back of it. Yeri gagged dramatically at her Unnies, only for the sound to be cut of by a yelp when Irene pinched her side.

Joy let out an over-exaggerated huff, catching the attention of the other alphas who shared a look before pulling back. At Joy’s questioning look Seulgi tilted her head towards Wendy. Joy’s eyes danced between Seulgi and Irene, Irene’s subsequent head nod and an amused eyebrow raise from Seulgi gave her the push she needed to bury her face in Wendy’s neck.

Yeri giggled at how eagerly Joy scented the other omega, one hand reaching up to resume rubbing at Wendy’s ears while she pet Joy’s head with the other. Her hand drifted down to cup Joy’s cheek, the other girl turning her head to kiss her palm when Wendy was sufficiently scented.

Wendy was purring so intensely now that Joy and Yeri could feel her rumbling against them. With her whole group surrounding her, cradling her in their familiar comforting scents, and Yeri’s fingers once again working against her fluffy appendages, she couldn’t be more content.

-

“Why are there strawberries all over the floor?”

Yeri smacked Joy over the head.


	32. Lipsoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you said you do write for Loona, Can I get some LipSoul ma’m 🥺👉👈? And Jungeun is 100% baby 🥺 ~ Anon

It was easy for Jinsoul to tell when Jungeun was tired from a long day.

It didn’t matter what she was doing when Jungeun would come home she’d immediately latch onto Jinsoul.

Once she’d slipped under Jinsoul’s arm while she was cooking and buried her face in her neck without a word, wrapping her arms around her waist tightly. Jisoul took it in stride, wrapping her arms behind her back and resting her chin on Jungeun’s head, slowing rocking them back and forth as they waited for the food to cook.

Tonight was a similar situation. Jinsoul sat on the edge of her bed, Jungeun already on her lap face hidden in the crook of her neck once again.

“How was the photoshoot honey?” Jinsoul asked, slipping her hands under Jungeun’s shirt. She rubbed up and down her back soothingly, dragging her nails over soft skin and inciting tingles.

“Long, tiring, lonely” Jinsoul felt the words against her skin more than she heard the soft whisper pass Jungeun’s lips. Jungeun planted a kiss on her neck, leaving a trail as she traveled up to Jinsoul’s ear. “I missed you.” Said so sincerely, the words accompanied by another kiss behind the ear.

Jinsoul listened as Jungeun continued to vent, twirling Jinsoul’s dark hard around her finger idly. Jinsoul slipped her hands under her skirt, one hand palming at her ass while the other rubbed her through her panties.

Jinsoul couldn’t help but revel in all of Jungeun’s small reactions, the way her grip on Jinsoul’s shoulder would tighten, her hips pressing down whenever Jinsoul rubbed at her rim through her panties or the way her voice would fluctuate as she spoke, suddenly speeding up or getting caught in her throat whenever her fingers passed over her clit.

“So we had to switch lo- oh!” Jungeun yelped, her hand tightening in Jinsoul’s hair and tugging when Jinsoul slid her fingers under her panties and easily slipped two fingers inside of her.

Jinsoul fingered Jungeun leisurely as she watched her girlfriend tremble in her lap, small whimpers of her name spilling from her lips between bitten back moans. “So pretty Jungie.” Jinsoul cooed, leaning down to kiss her temple. A grin spread across her face when she passed her tongue over her lips, the taste of salt clinging to her skin.

Jungeun was growing more frantic, grinding down on Jinsoul’s fingers to get them as deep as she could. Jinsoul watched her roll her hips for a moment longer before taking pity on her- Jungeun’s voice was starting to get a little too whimpery and now was not the time to have her crying in her lap- angling her fingers to press firmly against her front wall.

With a straggled moan Jungeun practically melted in her lap, her legs trembling before giving out and leaving her to sink fully onto Jinsoul’s long fingers. Jinsoul’s fingers pistoned quickly, barely slowing down even when Jungeun started to tighten around her. 

Jinsoul finally let go of Jungeun’s ass to slip her other hand into the girl’s panties, quickly finding her clit and rubbing hard circles. With that the coil of pleasure in Jungeun’s gut finally snapped, her hips jerking as she came on Jinsoul’s fingers, squeezing and wetting them profusely. 

Jinsoul continued to finger her slowly as she came down, pressing kisses all over Jungeun’s face as she panted. When Jungeun finally collected herself Jinsoul slipped her fingers out, spreading them out to admire the lines of slick that connected them before sliding them into her mouth with a delighted moan.

“God Soul I told you not to do that!” Jungeun hissed, trying to stop her, but Jinsoul just leaned out of reach, keeping her away with her other arm. “Jinsoul that’s so fucking embarrassing!” She yelled, the light pink spread across her cheeks from exertion darkening to a rosy red. 

Jinsoul just wiggled her brows, taking her time and making a show of it, ending with a slow drag of her tongue from the palm of her hand up to the tip of her middle finger, “Delicious.” She grinned cheekily, licking her lips just to taunt Jungeun further. 

Jinsoul merely laughed at the frown on Jungeun’s face, pecking her on the lips persistently until she was giggling too. Jinsoul gave her one more kiss, this time against a smile instead a frown, before pulling back. 

Jungeun couldn’t stay annoyed at her girlfriend, not when she was looking at her so lovingly, grinning at her so widely. “You’re such a dork,” Jinsoul gasped in mock offense “and I love you for it. Thank you for tonight, you always know how to make me feel better.” She took Jinsoul’s hand in her own, their fingers lacing together naturally.

“Anytime baby”


	33. Dubchaeng and Dayeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a yandere Chaeyoung or Nayeon with little Dubu pls ❣️ ~ Anon

Chaeyoung

\- Chaeyoung’s your average college art hoe

\- She and Dahyun coincidently met when their university paired them up as roommates

\- They clicked immediately

\- They quickly became best friends and it became more common to see them together than apart

\- Although their relationship started off normally enough Chaeyoung soon fell down the slippery slope of obsession

\- It started with simply watching Dahyun as she slept. Chaeyoung often stayed up late into the night working on a project, Dahyun having gone to bed hours before.

\- At first she was just stunned by how pretty Dahyun looked so relaxed and took a second to appreciate her beauty, but then she did it the next day, and the next. Seconds turned to minutes turned to hours until she was watching the other girl’s chest rise and fall into the wee hours of the night

\- On days where Dahyun doesn’t sleep in the dorm for any reason she likes to lay in her bed, be enveloped in her scent, but she usually can’t sleep much without Dahyun there with her

\- Her sketchbook is full of drawings of Dahyun: her face, her profile, close up drawings of certain body parts, her laughing, playing the piano, sleeping, changing, showering, etc

\- She likes to go through Dahyun’s closet and just bury her face in her clothes and inhale her scent

\- Chaeyoung would subtly try to coerce Dahyun into cancelling plans and staying in the dorm with her and guilt trip her if she didn’t

Nayeon

\- Nayeon is the TA of one of Dahyun’s classes

\- Dahyun usually sat closer to the back of the lecture hall, but one day she forgot her glasses and was right in front of Nayeon

\- Nayeon couldn’t stop staring at the cute girl squinting at the board

\- After class Dahyun asked Nayeon to go over some things with her so the two went to the campus library and Nayeon tutored her

\- They quickly became comfortable with one another and Nayeon asked Dahyun if she’d like to get a coffee with her, Dahyun accepted

\- From that day forward Dahyun always sat in the front of the classroom

\- Dahyun would come a few minutes before class and stay a few minutes after (until Chaeyoung showed up to walk her to her next class) to talk to Nayeon

\- When Dahyun stopped staying before and after classes (that little friend of hers was always in such a rush to pull her out of the classroom) Nayeon started to get desperate to be in her presence 

\- She started to stalk Dahyun, following her to her classes, watching her eat in the cafeteria, going into the stall next to hers in the bathroom and just watch, listen

\- Once Dahyun forgot a sweater in Nayeon’s class and Nayeon kept it. Sometimes she’ll sleep with it because it still smells like her

\- Eventually watching wasn’t enough anymore so she approached her, Dahyun didn’t think much of it, they were acquaintances after all

\- Sometimes when they’re talking Nayeon would lapse into long silences and just stare at Dahyun

\- Whenever Chaeyoung wasn’t with Dahyun Nayeon was 

\- Nayeon still continued to stalk Dahyun when she couldn’t talk to her

\- After Dahyun’s sweater started to lose its scent she started to steal things from her

\- Small things, her lip gloss, one of her pencils, a headband

\- She had a little collection of Dahyun’s things in her room


	34. Gp Dahyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Dahyun having a small pretty dick omg uwu🥺', 'please write more headcanons about gpdahyun!', and 'Oof.. gp dahyun pillow humping pls🥵' ~ Anons

Like Dahyun blushing with her pants around her knees, hands curled into her shirt as the other girls coo at her cock, pushing it down to watch it spring back up and slap against her stomach. When someone finally starts pumping her cock she’s already panting and whimpering, thrusting into their fist, and soon enough her cum’s leaking out from between their fingers.

\- Dahyun wears panties

\- When she became more comfortable with the girls she would walk around without pants on in the dorm and they could see the little bulge in her underwear

\- She’s quick to pop a stiffy, but she’s also quick to cum so it was really the mess that she would make that was the problem rather than her boner

\- She’s small enough and her underwear is restrictive enough that nobody can tell if she pops a boner while wearing a skirt so Dahyun hasn’t had to suffer the same embarrassment as Tzuyu some of the larger girls

\- Dahyun’s go to mastrubation method is grinding

\- She just presses a pillow between her thighs and cants her hips until it’s stained with her semen

\- Sometimes she’ll lay on her back and just roll her hips so that her dick rubs against her underwear until she cums in them

\- She never really uses her hand unless someone tells her to

\- If she’s really riled up she can cum untouched

Dahyun hugging a body pillow, arms and legs wrapped tightly around it as she humps against the soft fabric, starting off slow in the beginning and gradually speeding up until her hips are stuttering and she’s burying her face into her pillow to muffle her moans as she makes a mess all over it. Or maybe it’s not hers, maybe she’s burying her face so deeply into the fabric to inhale their scent as she orgasms.


	35. Moonsun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Moonbyul with a biting/marking kink? I mean she’s always biting Solar for literally no reason lol ~ Anon

At first Solar would assume she’s just messing around. Moonbyul likes to push the boundaries, whether that’s trying to kiss her on stage or letting her hands wander in front of the camera. So when Byul starts biting her too she doesn’t think much of it, it’s just another way to rile her up. It’s not until later when Solar is three fingers deep in the other girl while she grinds on her lap does she realize that it’s a thing for Moonbyul.

Solar was expecting the feeling of Byul clenching around her fingers, the slick feeling of her spilling onto her hand. What she wasn’t expecting was the dull sting of teeth digging into her neck.

Solar flinched, but otherwise stayed still as Moonbyul calmed down, giving the red marks a wet lick before pulling back, face flushed and shining with sweat.

“You’ve never done that before.”

“What?” Solar couldn’t help but find the little head tilt Molnbyul did endearing; she looked like a confused puppy.

“You know.” Solar lunged forward, teeth clicking around air when Byul jerked back, almost falling out of her lap. “That.” She giggled at the surprise then the sheepish smile that took over Moonbyul’s face.

“Ah, that,” She mumbled, eyes glued to the teeth marks on Solar’s neck, rubbing the red skin with her thumb to soothe it, “I just really like seeing my marks on your skin.” Her eyes darted back up to gauge Solar’s reaction, a blush flaring over her face at her giddy expression.

“I like it,” Solar reassured Byul with a peck on the lips, “buuttt it’s only fair if I get to leave my own marks on you too.” She licked up Moonbyul’s neck, teeth grazing against her skin until she settled at her pulse, suckling on the sensitive skin when Byul’s soft whimpers turned to breathy moans.

The next day Moonbyul and Solar could only glare at Wheein and Hwasa over their makeup artists’ shoulders as they scolded them.


	36. Gp Sana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need a head cannon for gp sana XD Pweaseeee ~ otenosoto

\- Sana has a big breeding kink(so does Momo actually, sometimes they like to tag team someone together)

\- So mastrubation’s not really something she likes to do, if she’s gonna cum she wants to be inside someone

\- Sana just wants to watch her cum dribble out of someone

\- She especially likes to drop a load in the front and the back to watch them ooze out simultaneously

\- Boners are a real pain for her in public, it usually takes more than one nut for her to calm down

\- She’s also into overstimulation, since she’s able to stay hard after coming she likes to push herself in her next orgasm without a break


	37. Gp Tzuyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaa how about some gptzuyu headcanons? i'd like to think shes still so shy about it and is still such a baby bottom despite her size > ~ anon

Personally I see Tzuyu as more switchy, like her position depends on who she’s with but YES Tzuyu being shy, borderline embarrassed whenever people bring up her monster dong 🥺

\- Tzuyu’s shy about her size, but teasing or praising her about it is an easy way to get her worked up

\- Since she’s so large it takes a bit for her to get fully hard

\- A shower not a grower; it’s hard for Tzuyu to hide her bulge, but she’s learned optimal placement over time

\- Boners are a lost cause, once she’s hard everyone can tell. There’s really no easy way to hide it and it’s gotten her into quite a few awkward situations

\- She has a size kink(she came to a very abrupt realization the first time she had sex with Chaeyoung)

\- The girls could tell that praising Tzuyu about how big she is or how well she stretched them out really got her going even if she never told any of them


	38. Twice unnie line x Dubchaeng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can we get unnie line making virgin g!p dubchaeng learn with each other while they coo about how cute they look not knowing exactly what to do ~ Anon

Dahyun was already hard and leaking onto Sana’s hand when Jeongyeon finally coaxed Chaeyoung onto the bed. 

Dahyun chest heaved as she leaned back against Nayeon’s chest, hands gripping her thighs harshly, the older girl cooing into her ear as she cupped her breasts, kneading them softly. Sana sat to their right, stroking Dahyun leisurely, giggling when her hand ran over her head and Dahyun’s hips jumped harshly. 

“Doesn’t she look pretty Chaeyoungie?” Jeongyeon palmed her cock through her boxers, feeling Chaeyoung quickly hardening under her touch and at the sound of Dahyun’s moans. “Don’t you wanna touch her too?” Jeongyeon’s hand slid back out of her boxers and up her shirt, pinching a nipple. 

“I-I, I want-” Chaeyoung’s words cut off with a gasp when Momo’s hand slid into her boxers, curling around the head of her cock and twisting back and forth. 

“C’mon Changie use your words. Tell Unnie what you want.” Momo teased, cupping her balls and tugging lightly.

“I want- I wanna touch Dahyun too, please Unnie.” Chaeyoung pleaded, her eyes locked on the way Dahyun’s hips rolled into Sana’s hand.

“Good girl.” Momo praised as she and Jeongyeon stripped her of her clothes, nudging her forward until she was between Dahyun’s trembling thighs. Jeongyeon pressed up against her back, watching over her shoulder as Momo took her place in the last open spot.

“Dahyun.” Chaeyoung cupped Dahyun’s cheek, pulling her up from where her head was lolling on Nayeon’s shoulder and into a kiss. A few soft pecks quickly escalated into a sloppy make out session, Nayeon carding her fingers through Dahyun’s hair while Jeongyeon whispered in Chaeyoung’s ear, telling her how pretty she looked so eager to simply kiss.

Chaeyoung leaned into Dahyun, trying to deepen the kiss further, their dicks bumping against each other. Chaeyoung instinctively tried to flinch back, but Jeongyeon’s solid presence kept her in place and Sana wrapped her hand around both of their cocks, pressing Dahyun’s smaller length up against Chaeyoung’s thick cock.

“Aww, Dahyun’s little cock looks even smaller like this.” Nayeon cooed, chuckling at how Chaeyoung’s dick dwarfed Dahyun’s.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung broke their kiss, foreheads pressing against each other as they both watched Sana give them a couple pumps before stilling. With a press against her hips from Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung slowly started to thrust into Sana’s hand, moaning as her cock rubbed against Dahyun’s.

Dahyun caught on and the two panted and moaned as they thrusted against each other. Nayeon and Jeongyeon kept a firm grip on the younger girls’ hips, loving the feeling of their muscles flexing under their skin, of every twitch and shiver they made after each thrust. Sana kept her hand tight around their cocks, occasionally squeezing lightly. Momo watched, fixated on the two heads popping out from Sana’s hand only to disappear again with a wet squelch.

Dahyun’s hips stuttered, losing pace as she came all over Chaeyoung’s cock and Sana’s hand with a whine. The new slickness just allowed Chaeyoung to go faster and the younger girl took advantage of the fact, thrusting into Sana’s hand more aggressively as she chased her own orgasm. 

“Wait wait, it’s too much.” Dahyun whimpered, reaching to stop Chaeyoung but Nayeon grabbed her wrists and held them down. 

“Be a good girl and stay still for us honey. Chaeyoung’s still not finished and you wouldn’t want to leave her like this, so hard and desperate, right?” Momo asked, rubbing Dahyun’s cheek soothingly and kissing her temple when she shook her head. 

Jeongyeon reached around Chaeyoung to cup both of their heads in her hand, rubbing quickly. Chaeyoung’s hips jerked and she came with a moan, her hips stuttering in Sana’s hand. After Chaeyoung came Jeongyeon focused her attention on Dahyun’s cock until she was coming a second time.

Sana’s hand was covered liberally in cum by the time both girls had finished; she squeezed the last bit out of them with a moan from both girls as she slid her hand up. She offered her fingers to Nayeon, the older girl eagerly taking them into her mouth and licking them clean.

Jeongyeon ruffled both of the girls’ hair, telling them how well they did as Momo leaned down to clean the panting girls up.


	39. Moonsun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on sugar mommy Yongsun and babygirl Byulyi? Because that’s an iconic trope (feel free to ignore if you don’t write this kind of stuff, I didn’t see it in your about and I’m sorry if it’s not something you’re comfortable with 😅💙) ~ Anon

At events Byulyi would be real showboaty, always dressed to impress and the prefect gentlewoman. With the confidence and assuredness she carried herself with it almost seemed as though Yongsun was on Byulyi’s arm rather than vise versa. She’d be a real goofball, teasing and eager for attention no matter where they were, overly exaggerated and greasy to make Solar smile or blush.

But if she didn’t receive the attention or reaction that she wanted she could act like a real brat. Her actions would escalate to force a reaction out of Yongsun, groping her(or herself) and going to others to get what she wanted. Teasing words took a sharp shift into the overtly sexual, all done with a smug smile and a challenging gaze. Byul wouldn’t stop until Yong was glaring at her, loving seeing that muscle in her jaw work when she tried to keep her smile in place when she wanted to grind her teeth in frustration.

Byulyi’s much more obedient when they’re alone. She’s still teasing and purposely tries to push Yongsun’s buttons, but she’s easily subdued and doesn’t try to push the boundaries as much.

Yongsun will buy Byulyi anything she wants but she’s especially partial to shopping for clothes. They go shopping often and whenever Yongsun gets back from long trips she always has a plethora of clothes along with the other souvenirs.

Yongsun likes it when Byulyi wears ties and chokers and has a collection of them for her. They make it easy for her to tug the other girl around. It isn’t hard for her to slip her hand under Byul’s hair and into her choker to choke her a little when they’re in public.

Yongsun knows that Byulyi feels more comfortable covered up when in public but she was a wide variety of lingerie for her to wear when they’re in the privacy of her home. Ranging from babydolls to the skimpiest of sets, she has everything. Byulyi was embarrassed at first but became more confident in wearing them when she saw just how much Yong liked seeing her in them.

Yongsun especially likes watching Byulyi perform, whether that be on a stage with others or half naked on her lap.


	40. Wenseulrene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want alpha irene and seulgi get jealous at award show from twice and Wendy being very friendly with each other. While joyri is standing next to seulrene teasing them about how twice is looking and touching Wendy. This make them mark Wendy in the van aggressively while joyri quietly laugh at omega Wendy’s whining. Pls make one like this however u see fit what happens after as well. ~ Tiffany247

The only thing stopping Irene from marching across the stage and making a scene was the firm arm Seulgi had wrapped around her waist and the soothing scent of honey coming off of her. Although it probably would’ve been working better if Joy and Yeri weren’t cackling in her ear.

Seulgi bodily turned her away from where Wendy was interacting with the Twice girls; as much as she wanted to sink her teeth into Wendy’s neck right in front of them, she knew that she was the only thing stopping Irene from doing exactly that and she really didn’t want to have to endure another lecture from Wendy for their behavior.

Irene’s frown stayed plastered on her face even as Seulgi nuzzled their cheeks together, scenting Irene and inhaling her scent in return to calm both of their instincts, and it only got deeper with every completely unnecessary comment from their giggling maknaes.

“Wow Jihyo sure is getting cozy with Wendy Unnie.”

“That’s a reeaallllyyyyy long hug.”

“Is-is she scenting her? She can smell Joohyun and Seulgi on her and she’s still scenting her?!?”

Irene’s frown deepened while Seulgi’s grip on her tightened.

“Oh look Sana’s going over too.”

“Damn! And I thought Joohyun Unnie was handsy.”

“Nu uh she did not just press against her scent gland. God I can see Wendy’s knees trembling from here.”

A low growl rumbled out of Irene’s throat, Seulgi’s own lips twitching to follow.

“Oh Nayeonie picked her up.”

“Is Wendy blushing? Oh I think she liked that.”

“Oh my god! Look! Look! Not over there dumbass! There! Tzuyu is totally eyeing Wendy up. She’s not even being subtle about it she’s practically eye fucking her.”

Seulgi could feel Irene tensing in her hold, her scent only becoming more aggressive and egging her own instincts into fight mode.

“Is Mina-“

Yeri choked on her words at the near feral snarl that ripped from Irene’s throat as she whipped around. Yeri quickly backed out of Irene’s way as she started to march across the stage, bumping into Joy who quickly took the girl into her arms, releasing her gingersnap scent potently to soothe her startled girlfriend.

Irene was parting the crowded stage like the Red Sea, idols tripping over themselves and each other to get out of her way. When a cocky young alpha didn’t move Irene glared into his soul, a flash of her fangs enough to have him submitting, whimpering as he stepped aside.

She followed the smell of baked goods blindly until she saw a familiar head of bold hair, Mina’s hand laying lightly on her hip. Just as she was about to rip Wendy out of Mina’s touch Seulgi’s arms wrapped tightly around her waist and she was lifted off the ground, her fingers just brushing Wendy’s hair.

Seulgi threw the smaller alpha over her shoulder, sprinting to their dressing room as quickly as her heels would allow while Irene growled, jasmine scent sharp as a blade.

The dressing room door slammed behind them in her rush. Seulgi practically dropped Irene before grabbing her again -by the waist this time- to push her against the closed door and kiss her feverishly. Irene responded in kind, burying her fingers in Seulgi’s hair as they took their aggression out on each other.

They only broke apart when Irene pulled away, sharp teeth tracing her jawline until she reached the pliant skin of her neck. Seulgi’s breathless pants turned to moans when Irene’s fangs sunk into her skin, sucking a large bruise into the pale flesh.

“You’re mine,” Irene’s tongue laved over the mark, “and she’s mine. Ours.” Seulgi let out a pleased rumble, pressing a kiss to Irene’s temple and resting her head against the older girl’s.

“I can’t wait to leave marks all over her, make sure everyone knows who she belongs to.”

-

They make good on their words later in the van. The two of them had Wendy cornered in the back while Yeri and Joy were curled up together in the front.

Teeth pressed against both sides of Wendy’s neck, growls rumbling from their throats. Seulgi rubbed against her scent gland, coating her in the scent of sweet honey until it and jasmine were the only things she could smell.

“Who do they think they are? Touching you like that,” Seulgi pulled Wendy into her lap, Irene following to keep her lips against Wendy’s ruined neck. “You’re ours. Ours.” Seulgi’s grip on her hips tightened, pressing Wendy against her boner in a way that had both of them moaning.

“Do we need to fuck you right in front of them for them to know that you’re ours?” Irene was hissing in her ear now, laving her tongue over it before sucking an earring into her mouth and tugging.

“Do we need to show them just how well you take our knots? Your tight little cunt was made just for us baby.” Seulgi picked up where Irene left off seamlessly, grinding up against Wendy as she canted her hips down against her. Wendy’s pace stuttered at a particularly harsh press against her clit, but Irene’s hand coming down on her ass quickly had her moving again.

“You’re so perfect Wannie,” Irene purred, turning Wendy towards her to kiss her, nipping at her lip when she pulled back, “and you’re all ours.” before she leaned back down to bury her fangs into the marred column of Wendy’s neck.

-

“Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!” Yeri squealed, her hands covering her ears, Joy’s hands on top of hers as they tried to block out the noises coming from the back. “Unniiieee make them stop!” Yeri whined, looking up at Joy pleadingly as their ears were assaulted by another long moan from Wendy accompanied by a mysterious squelching sound that made them both cringe. 

Joy groaned she was never good at resisting Yeri’s puppy dog face. She summoned up her courage before stretching her neck around their seats to look at the other girls.

And promptly gagged.

Wendy’s neck looked brutalized, she could clearly see Irene’s dick print even in her black slacks, and with the way Seulgi and Wendy were grinding against each other she could pretty easily guess what the wet sounds they’d been hearing were. 

Irene’s gaze suddenly made contact with her own, a look of sheer possessiveness in her eyes; Joy whipped back around with a shiver only to be met with Yeri’s hopeful eyes. Joy shook her head frantically, “If I go back there now Joohyun unnie will castrate me! Don’t you love my big dick?”

Before Yeri could sputter out a response Seulgi and Irene’s not so quiet words resonated for the whole van to hear. Yeri and Joy shared another look before resuming their original position, read to jump out of the van as soon as they got back to the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenseulrene definitely got an earful from their makeup artists after. And then Seulrene got an earful from Wendy for getting her in trouble. And Joy and Yeri kept making faces of disgust at them for the next few days.


	41. Yerene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yerene mommy energy 👀👀 Irene always expects Yeri to be a brat for her or be difficult but are there ever times where she just wants Irene to take care of her gently, like when she’s tired, stressed, etc.? ~ Anon

Tired Yeri very much just wants to be treated gently. When Yeri’s small frame is drooping from exhaustion, her head bobbing back and forth as she tries to stay awake, Irene starts planning a night of pampering.

When they’re finally finished with their schedule Irene herds all of them into the van, pulling Yeri into her lap. She alternates between rubbing and dragging her fingernails up and down her back as Yeri buries her face in her neck.

She runs them a bath when they get back to the dorms, testing the water before helping Yeri out of her clothes and into warm water. She slips in behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Sometimes they talk quietly, other times they just bask in each other’s presence.

When they get out Irene towels them down, ruffling Yeri’s wet hair until she whines. They usually forgo pajamas when they’re that tired, simply slipping into Irene’s bed naked. If Yeri’s feeling needy Irene will slot her thigh between her legs and let the girl grind one out as she ran her fingers through her still damp hair, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Stressed Yeri’s a mixed bag. She’s either the most impudent brat or the biggest baby.

Sometimes everything just becomes too overwhelming for her and she can’t help but lash out and snap. On those days Irene knows she doesn’t want to think about it, makes sure that the only thing on Yeri’s mind are her hissed words and the heat of her fingers against her skin. Their session is especially rough, Irene reprimanding Yeri throughly for her behavior, only stopping when Yeri was finally exhausted. But the aftercare is especially long and just as through. They talk about what’s bothering her the next morning when Yeri’s head is clear, safe in the comfort of Irene’s embrace.

Other times she needs an immediate outlet for her emotions. Those days usually found Yeri sobbing into Irene’s shoulder until her skin was irritated by her tears and her throat was raw. Yeri’s woes pour out broken and stuttered. Irene desperately tries to keep up and console her but her distressed babbling was usually too incomprehensible. Yeri usually cried herself to sleep in Irene’s arms unless, on the rare occasion, Irene was able to immediately quell her worries.

Yeri knew that she shouldn’t obsss over negative comments, but sometimes she couldn’t help herself. So when Yeri came to her, hating her body, her personality, her dancing, her voice, herself, Irene was always ready to rebuff her with adoring praises and kisses on every inch of her skin. When Yeri was laid before her, bare and vulnerable, Irene showed her just how much she loved every part of her, from her soft skin, to the arch of her back, to the way her face scrunched up when it became to much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sometimes she's just in the mood for it


	42. Floofy Dahyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when dahyun is in her heat and her fangs pop out, does she bite, nibble, or drag them across her alpha’s skin? ~ Anon

All three, but it varies depending on when.

Biting usually occurs at the start of her heats. Everything was so overwhelming, from the burning between her thighs to the scents clouding her head, sharp points digging uncomfortably into her lips didn’t help. When she finally got her teeth on her alpha her desperation could get aggressive and biting was an immediate relief for the ache in her teeth.

After she was knotted and satisfied she’d usually settle for dragging her teeth across their skin; lazy drags of her fangs that left red tracks rather than the weeping holes she’d previously made. She didn’t want to risk breaking their skin again and without her heat rampaging through her body the light contact was enough to deter the ache in her jaw.

Nibbling was for when her heats are over but her fangs still persist. She was content to just nibble at someone’s shoulder or finger if they offered it. It would usually leave an irritated red spot but no one cared if it meant they could see the look of utter bliss and contentment on Dahyun’s face when her mouth was filled. Also she purrs and it’s very cute.


	43. RV Abo Ranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not in terms of the floofy abo verse just general omegaverse, what do you think each rv members’ statuses(? idk the word) are? ~ 🦝

Irene is an alpha, top dog of the group. She’s easily the most influential and intimidating and she knows it; a cold glare or the release of her scent was enough to have anyone cowering. Her iron will keeps her from falling for omegan tricks, well all but her groups’ that is.

Seulgi is also an alpha. Naturally more gentle than most people are surprised that she’s not a beta or omega. She can be dangerous when angry, but it takes a lot for her to get to that point, usually only when someone threatens their group. Physically the strongest of the alphas.

Wendy is practically the stereotypical omega. Sweet, kind, and caring, Wendy fit the omega rank to the T. She’s usually well controlled, but yummy alpha scents get to her sometimes, especially close to her heats.

Joy’s the youngest of the alphas, still not the best at controlling her instincts she can be pretty volatile at times, but she strives to have the kind of self control Irene utilizes effortlessly.

Yeri’s the only other omega of the group. With how independent she is they were somewhat surprised by her rank, herself especially. It took some getting used to but she’s slowly settling into it.


	44. Wenseulrene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats wenseulrene’s dynamic like? I love the idea of alphas!irene & seul and omega!wendy ~ Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and me both lol

\- All just throughly whipped for each other, joyri think it’s pathetic (and adorable but they’d never say that to their faces)

\- Irene’s the more possessive of the alphas, especially of Wendy but she’ll just as easily throw hands over Seulgi

\- And by throw hands I mean a lot of posturing and intimidation cause Irene understands self control (and is just scary as fuck if she wants to be)

\- Seulgi will usually only start a fight if she thinks something or someone is threatening her girlfriends and being the strongest of the three, she isn’t afraid to get physical

\- Irene and Seulgi still get into spats over Wendy but they’re more playful and teasing than anything

\- Wendy likes scenting the most, having Seulgi and Irene’s scents on her is comforting and she thinks it’s cute how quickly her alphas melt when she scents them back

\- Seulgi’s usually in the middle when they cuddle, she’s the warmest and the tallest so Irene and Wendy like latching onto her

\- Wendy usually wakes up first and cooks breakfast, if Irene wakes up early enough she’ll help, if Seulgi’s still asleep by the time they’re done they serve her breakfast in bed

\- Cuddle puddles

\- Irene’s an ass gal and she takes full advantage of the fact that she has two sets of cheeks to exploit

\- Wendy’s a straight up voyeur, she loves watching Irene and Seulgi fuck

\- Seulgi’s usually pretty gentle in bed but she can get quite aggressive during her ruts

\- Spit roasting 👌🏽


	45. Wenseulrene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For red velvet floofy, can we get a detailed seulrene taking care of wendy in a heat? Bc im a whore for them ~ Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a whore for them too lol

To say that Wendy was needy during her heats would be an understatement. To say that Wendy desperately craved to have her alphas’ cocks seathed deep inside of her, stretching her out around their knots, fangs deep in her skin while suffocating on the smell of jasmine and honey during her heats would be closer to the truth.

Irene should’ve been used to this by now, the sight of Wendy riding Seulgi, leaning down on top of the taller girl so they were chest to chest, her ass bouncing as she canted her hips, Seulgi’s own hands cupping the plump flesh. Her ears were pinned to her head, tail swishing around wildly before settling for wrapping around one of Seulgi’s legs.

Irene’s own ears twitched on her head when Wendy let out a high pitched squeal. She wasn’t expecting to come home to her girlfriends fucking, both so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t even notice her. It seemed they’d been at it for a while too, if the copious amount of slick spread all over their thighs and Seulgi’s thick knot pushing against Wendy’s tight entrance were anything to go by.

Irene quickly stripped down to her boxers and stepped up to the bed, running her fingers up from the base of Wendy’s tail to settle softly around her neck, massaging her scent glands. Wendy’s back arched deliciously, turning around to finally see her other alpha.

“Unnie!” Wendy reached for the older girl, splaying her hand against Irene’s abs and digging her claws into unyielding flesh; Irene’s tail wagged involuntarily at the simple contact. Wendy eyed the bulge in Irene’s boxers greedily even as Seulgi started to force her knot into her.

Seulgi grunted as she trusted roughly, her knot getting bigger as she tried to push it into Wendy. “Wannie you need to relax. I can’t-“ a growl rumbled from her throat when she only felt Wendy tense further, “I can’t get my knot in fuck!”

Irene’s grip tightened around Wendy’s neck, her fingers pressing firmly into her scent glands. Wendy’s body went limp with a breathless gasp, allowing Seulgi’s knot to slip into her. Seulgi’s grip on her ass tightened, pulling Wendy’s hips down to meet hers with every deep grind.

Irene leaned down, capturing Wendy’s fluffy appendage between sharp fangs. Wendy shivered as Irene’s sharp teeth slid along her skin, mind clouded by the slap of Seulgi’s hips against hers and Irene’s hissed demand.

“Cum for us.”

And she did, toes curling as her walls tightened around Seulgi. Seulgi groaned at the feeling, burying her face, then her fangs into Wendy’s neck. After a couple more pumps of her hips, she came too, filling Wendy up.

Irene pet Wendy softly as the two caught their breath, pressing a kiss to Wendy’s sweaty temple. “Good girl.” She cooed, giggling when Wendy whined, hiding her embarrassment in the crook of her arm.

She leaned down to give Seulgi a kiss on the forehead. Seulgi tugged her back down as she pulled away. “What about me? Wasn’t I good too?” Seulgi gave exaggerated puppy dog eyes as Wendy laughed, tickling her shoulder.

“Better. Didn’t you see how hard Wendy came around your cock?” Irene pecked her smug smile, the two of them laughing when Wendy whined again. Wendy growled, slapping Irene’s stomach and biting at Seulgi’s shoulder until she apologized.

Irene’s laughter shifted to moaning when Wendy’s hand dragged down her stomach to cup her hard cock through her boxers. Wendy stared at her from behind Seulgi’s shoulder, eyes barely peaking out, gaze shy but hungry. Seulgi had a similar look in her eyes, zeroed in on Wendy’s hand as she tugged Irene’s boxers down before cupping the head of her cock, smearing precum around with her thumb.

“We’ll show you just how good we can be Unnie.” Wendy’s lips brushed against Irene’s skin with every word, sending a shiver up her spine, before taking the head into her mouth. Seulgi’s tongue licked over her scrotum, sucking one of her balls into her mouth.

Irene laid a hand on each of their heads, toying with Wendy’s ears and Seulgi’s hair as she was overcome with bliss.

“My perfect girls.”


	46. Playgirl Dahyun AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school au! Shy nice new girl dahyun instantly clicks with one of the popular groups at school! The nine of them hangout all the time and bonds are made fast. They all see dahyun as a shy geek, that they love of course. But their perspective starts changing when their rival school, dahyun’s old school, comes to visit for school competitions. they call her “playgirl” and they keep making jokes and asking about how many girls she’s conquered/gotten under her spell, basically: nerdy new transfer dahyun secretly used to be one of the most popular lesbians at her old school and wanted to hide it LMAO ~ Anon

\- It all starts to come to light when one of the cheerleaders on the other team recognizes Dahyun at a football game, getting the attention of another one of the cheerleaders and one of the girls on the dance team

\- They rush over to Dahyun’s side of the stadium during half time, a couple other girls having joined the group, and promptly start gushing over her, teasing her and getting a little handsy

\- They have to leave shortly to get ready for the half time show but the damage is done, Dahyun’s new group of friends staring at her is disbelief

\- “Did she just call you a playgirl?”

\- “What does she mean conquered? Why are you blushing so hard??”

\- “Did she just call you babe? Actually I think two of them did...”

\- They eventually pressure Dahyun into stuttering out an explanation, more towards the ground than them

\- “Well Joohyun is the student council president and I was treasurer there like I am here and one thing just led to another...”

\- “And I had to check in with club heads a lot to discuss funds and Seulgi’s the captain of the dance team...”

\- “And I often played the piano in the music room and Seungwan hung out there a lot too so sometimes she would play the piano with me or sing...”

\- “And Yerim was in a lot of my classes and we clicked really well... _really well_”

\- “_You’re_ the girl Yerim was banging a few months ago? Oh my god, the amount of stories I’ve heard about how well you give head.” Dahyun heard Chaeyoung connecting the pieces (and having a mental breakdown) but barreled on anyway

\- “And Sooyoung caught Yerim and I having-, ah, kissing?, in an empty classroom after school when she was late for cheer practice”

\- Dahyun was met with 8 incredulous stares and more than a couple curious ones

\- Before another question could be asked Dahyun’s phone started ringing, she whipped it out, checking the caller

\- “Sorry I gotta take this.” She started to walk away, becoming more relaxed as she escaped the interrogation

\- “Unnie! Oh, after the game? Yeah I’m free...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> girly's just too irresistible


	47. Playgirl Dahyun AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you PLEASE write a scene where chaeyoung is dishing details abt the “super flexible hot girl” yeri has been banging to the rest of the girls while dahyun is trying to keep her cool and not die on the stop ~ Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I LOVE this 😂
> 
> Also this takes place before the original ask

Chaeyoung practically slammed her tray down on the lunch table in her excitement, startling Momo enough that she dropped her food. The other girls’ conversations petered out as Dahyun slowly took her place beside Chaeyoung in a much more calm manner. Chaeyoung had been visibly giddy all day, barely able to keep her mouth shut about the little secret that was apparently attempting to claw it’s way out of her throat.

Dahyun took a sip of her water as Chaeyoung started talking, “Soooo do you guys remember how I was telling you about that girl Yeri was banging?” And promptly choked on it, Jeongyeon giving her hearty slaps on the back as she coughed.

“That girl who can do some real freaky pretzel shit, right?” Sana asked and Dahyun wheezed.

Chaeyoung barreled on despite her best friend dying right beside her, “Yes! Yeri was-“

Nayeon rudely cut her off, “Wait, Yeri that cute underclassmen Yeri from SM high?”

Chaeyoung shot Nayeon a look, scrunching up her nose, “Unnie please don’t try to bang my friends. You’re like ancient, and anyways she wouldn’t want to bang you because she’s apparently still screwing around with hot pretzel girl.” Chaeyoung reveled in the scandalized(and in Nayeon’s case, offended) gasps.

Among them Dahyun’s croaked, “Wh-what?” was heard.

“Oh yeah you didn’t go here yet when the rumors started circulating did you?” Jeongyeon asked, still rubbing her back. Dahyun shook her head in a negative.

Nayeon leaned forward, lowing her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “Well according to the rumors there was a real Casanova prowling the halls of SM high. She was bedding girls left and right and little Yeri(Chaeyoung cringed at the way Nayeon’s lips practically caressed Yeri’s name) was one of them.”

Dahyun’s head was spinning. Rumors? There are rumors about her? And they spread to other schools? Her face paled. She hadn’t had sex with that many people, and she definitely wasn’t some kind of predator. Jihyo laughed and Mina’s lips curved into a small smile at the shock on Dahyun’s face. They weren’t surprised by Dahyun’s reaction; she seemed so innocent the sex talk probably took her off guard, but her comically wide eyes and dropped jaw were cute.

“And she told me last night that they still mess around sometimes.” Chaeyoung picked back up where she left off, “Best sex she’s ever had. She swears by it. And the last time they got together,” Chaeyoung’s cheeks dusted a light pink, “pretzel girl made her squirt all over her sheets.”

Dahyun’s face went from deathly pale to burning red in seconds. YERI TOLD HER ABOUT THAT?! WHAT ELSE HAS SHE BEEN TELLING PEOPLE?!?  
“Oh, oh my God.” Sana laughed, holding a hand up to her face as she smiled. “Wow, she really must be something. Only one person has ever made me squirt before.” Sana’s eyes slid over to Momo flirtatiously, the other girl oblivious to the situation, more interested in mourning her lost lunch.

“Oh yeah pretzel girl is wild.” Dahyun’s gaze swiveled back to Nayeon, pleading for her to shut the fuck up, please if there’s a higher being up there shut her the fuck up with frantic eyes, “I heard that she fucked one of the other cheerleaders in the library.” More scandalized gasps and laughter erupted from the table, even Tzuyu lifted a brow at the sheer audacity of the girl.

Dahyun felt her heart skip a beat, much more and she would die of embarrassment. She would overheat and implode but at least she would no longer have to hear of her sexual escapades being discussed publicly. Sooyoung was the one slipping a hand under her shirt and palming at her ass behind the bookshelves so why was the blame being pinned on her?

“Aww Dahyunie are you embarrassed?” Jeongyeon wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer and pinching one of her red cheeks. Dahyun felt her stomach drop when everyone’s attention zeroed in on her and her red cheeks; if her cheeks could physically get any redder under the cooed teasing remarks from her new friends, they would, alas their limit had been met but that didn’t stop butterflies from erupting in her stomach, trying to push their way out of her throat.

“Wh-what? I’m not embarrassed? Why would I be embarrassed?” Dahyun stuttered out, her rapid fire words exposing that she was indeed very embarrassed. Did they figure her out? Was she being too obvious? No, they couldn’t have. Could they??  
“You’re just too cute Dahyun,” Jeongyeon let go of her cheek only to ruffle her hair, “but don’t worry if that sleazy playgirl tries to make a pass at you we’ll protect you.” Jeongyeon pulled her closer, flexing one of her arms threateningly as the other girls laughed.

“Yeah we’ll knock her lights out before she can even lay a hand on you Dahyunie!” Chaeyoung shouted, punching the air. “I’ll give her a good one two combo if she ever tries to mess with my best friend.” Chaeyoung turned towards Tzuyu, ‘punching’ her while Tzuyu pretended to take the hits, falling ‘unconscious’ unto the table as Chaeyoung threw her arms up in victory.

The rest of the table laughed, joining in on how they would ‘protect Dahyun’s honor’ if they were to ever cross paths with the infamous playgirl.

Dahyun could only groan, relaxing into Jeongyeon’s hold as the senarios of how she would seduce herself and subsequently be rescued from herself just got wilder and wilder. She doesn’t think that Mina would ever have to save her from pretzel girl after she transformed into a gigantic dragon, but she appreciates the sentiment.

Dahyun buried her burning cheeks into the crook of Jeongyeon’s neck but she couldn’t help but smile at the enjoyment of the girls around her, even if it was at her own expense.

-

Yeri’s attention averted from Seulgi’s story to her vibrating phone, a smile spreading on her face when she saw the caller ID.

“Hi Dahyuni-“

“YERI WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING PEOPLE!”

“Wha-“

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU TOLD CHAEYOUNG ABOUT THAT TIME I MADE YOU SQUIRT!”

Maybe it was karma or divine punishment, but apparently it was Yeri’s turn to suffer, her cheeks turning red as Dahyun chewed her out for revealing their sexual exploits in painful explicitness right in front of her amused unnies.

Yeri could only sigh, resigning herself to the inevitable teasing that would most definitely come once she hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SM high for simplicity and cause I lack creativity lol


	48. Wenseulrene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene is a Cuck until Wendy gets cocky after being knotted by Seulgi 👀 ~ Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unf TRU

Irene is very much still the most dominant (and possessive) one in the relationship and she’d only let Wendy have her fun for so long.

Okay but the first thing I thought of was them trying it while Seulgi and Irene are rutting. Wendy straddling Seulgi’s lap, her knot seated deep inside of her, as she taunts Irene about how her skin is covered in Seulgi’s marks, and Seulgi’s scent, and she’s full of Seulgi’s cum while she sits untouched practically ready to come in her pants.

Irene snaps; she’s frustrated, horny as all hell, and now her omega is mocking her? Not happening. Irene would strip out of her pants and press up against Wendy’s back, sliding into her ass easily with how much precum she was leaking. Seulgi was content to just relax and watch; she was knot deep in her omega and had the best view of her getting ravished by their other girlfriend, life was good.

Wendy ends up being knotted in both holes and with a large smattering of bruises and teeth marks all over her skin but she can’t say she doesn’t like it.


	49. Floofy abo Dahyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floofy abo dahyun is so cute, her fur is the softest + her little fangs just capture everyone’s hearts ~ Anon

Chaeyu joining Dahyun in bed and curling up around her cause she’s just so soft. Chaeyoung spooning her from behind with Dahyun’s tail wrapped around her waist or her legs while Tzuyu cuddles Dahyun from the front,her arms reaching across both girls to lay on Chaeyoung’s back and anchor them all together. Tzuyu likes to place her chin on Dahyun’s head to feel the soft fur of her ears, likes the feeling of feather soft brushes on her cheeks when she wakes up in the morning to Dahyun’s ears twitching as sound filters in through their door.

Everyone even more drawn to Dahyun’s big smiles when her fangs are full on display. The alphas joking that Dahyun could almost pass off as one of them, teaching her to growl like an alpha. All of them exploding into giggles when Dahyun tries to replicate that chest deep growl alphas can produce with ease but only comes up with little rumbles. Dahyun pretending to be an alpha around the other omegas, flashing her teeth and attempting her growl, Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon humoring her as they try to stifle their laughter.


	50. Floofy abo Dahyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu floofy dahyun laying tummy side up so she can get those belly rubs and ear pets🥺🥺 ~ Anon

Dahyun’s just so affectionate after her heats that is wasn’t surprising to suddenly find her sprawled across someone’s lap whining for pets.

She usually preyed on anyone occupying the couch, flopping onto it and wiggling until her head was comfortably situated on their lap. That’s when the whining started, pawing and mewling insistently until fingers started carding through her hair or scratching at her ears. When her fangs were bothering her she’d flip onto her stomach to teethe lightly against their thighs.

Bonus if there were at least two people on the couch; then she could splay herself across them and receive ear scratches and belly rubs at the same time.


	51. Nachaeng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider Nayeon shoving her fingers in Chaeyoung's mouth to keep her quiet while she's spanking her over her lap ~ Anon

Ooh, it’s a punishment because of course it is it’s Chaeyoung

Chaeyoung squirming and begging until Nayeon’s fingers are in her mouth, pushing far enough back that she starts gagging. It’s enough to bring tears to her eyes already but then her other hand is tugging down her shorts and underwear and laying stinging slaps on her ass.

But also consider, Chaeyoung biting down on Nayeon’s fingers hard, smug in her retaliation when Nayeon yelps and pulls her fingers away until she gets a dizzying slap right across the face


	52. Misooshu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yknow Gidle is my ult so ill talk. Shuhua just getting shy whenever she and miyeon make eye contact and it gets worse when Miyeon's scent starts enveloping her to the point she'll hide behind Soojin and try to distract herself with Soojin's scent ~ Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You sent this right as I was typing up a ‘woe is me I guess I’ll just die alone on this hill’ post lol
> 
> But yes it’s so cute 🥺 thank you for sharing with the class

Shuhua and Miyeon making eye contact across the room during a radio show or the like and Shuhua just ducks her head or turns away every time. Now if we talkin floofy abo Miyeon’s ears would perk up, tail wagging whenever she caught Shuhua’s eyes before drooping sadly when she looked away.

Miyeon’s smothering her as soon as they get a break, enveloping her in her arms and scent as she pulled her close, cooing teasingly at the red spreading on her cheeks. Shuhua can feel her legs go weak at the sheer potency, pushing Miyeon away and stumbling towards Soojin.

She nosed into the other alpha’s neck, trying to clear her head. Soojin let her without protest for once, tilting her head to give her better access and petting her softly. Shuhua’s vulnerable state made her a little protective, wrapping her arm around her waist and holding her close but she knew that Miyeon didn’t mean to cause the omega’s eyes to glaze and her knees to knock together.

Soojin beckoned Miyeon closer as she stood dejectedly, grabbing her hand when she got close enough and telling her to calm her scent. She let Miyeon come closer when she was no longer pumping it out strongly, the older alpha practically molding against Shuhua’s back, purring happily. Soojin would give her a little warning growl whenever Miyeon got a little too excited and had to rein herself back in and Shuhua was finally able to indulge in the two alphas’ scents without being overwhelmed.


	53. Misooshu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Soojin and Miyeon react if Shuhua had another Alpha’s scent on her? (Like she hugs someone and their scent accidentally rubs off on her) ~ Anon

Miyeon wouldn’t even notice lol; she tends to drown out other scents even when she doesn’t mean to. Her scent is so strong and she’s so liberal with her affection that she’s practically on top of Shuhua when she sees her. She’s more focused on Shuhua’s scent and her own usually overpowered the lingering alpha smell before she could even notice.

Soojin would just pull Shuhua close and scent her to cover the other one, no biggie. Soojin knows that she doesn’t have anything to worry about and although it makes her a little disgruntled when she smells some other alpha on Shuhua the way the omega mewled and preened when she scented her quickly made the feelings fade. It was hard to get jealous when Shuhua was practically throwing herself at her lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miyeon's the more possessive of the two but she smells as strongly as a highschool boy wearing axe body spray


	54. Misooshu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Soojin and Miyeon react to another alpha flirting with Shuhua? ~ Anon

Soojin would wrap an arm aroun her waist pulling her into her side as she shot a smile at the other alpha, a little too much canine showing to be friendly.

Soojin wouldn’t stop them, watching Shuhua intently as the hand rubbing her hip slipped under the hem of her shirt, teasing at warm skin. She’d slowly let her hand travel up Shuhua’s side as she watched the frustrated alpha’s attempt fall apart, Shuhua’s responses becoming terse and spacey as she started to run her nails over her skin.

Soon enough Shuhua was the one excusing them from the conversation, tingles running up her spine at the nails Soojin dragged over her ribs. She’d tug Soojin away quickly, not even looking at the alpha as she threw a distracted ‘goodbye’ over her shoulder, so eager to bask in her alpha’s attention.

Soojin couldn’t help the smug smile she sent the other alpha as she was practically dragged in Shuhua’s haste. The omega would always choose her affection over another’s and Soojin would make sure that others knew.

Miyeon was already starved for Shuhua’s attention so she was never very happy when someone tried to get a taste of what was hers, her reaction more explosive than Soojin’s.

Miyeon would wrap Shuhua up in a back hug, setting her chin on Shuhua’s shoulder and nuzzling into her neck to scent her as she glared at the offending alpha, lip pulled up to showcase her fangs.

Her scent was overwhelmingly strong, the other alpha taking a step back and covering their nose with a grimace, but Shuhua was also affected, practically going limp in Miyeon’s arms when Miyeon’s scent hit her like a speeding truck.

The sheer amount of aggression Miyeon was putting out usually scared them off, Miyeon immediately reverting back to an excited puppy when the two were alone, tamping down on her scent and giving sharp little nips to Shuhua’s shoulder to try to calm her down and coax her back to clarity.

She usually had to go find Soojin for help, hiking Shuhua up onto her hip and carrying the girl to the other alpha. Soojin just rolled her eyes when Miyeon explained what happened with a bashful smile.


	55. Misooshu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are miyeon x shuhua x soojin sleeping positions? Like do they spoon? Who sleeps in the middle? Thing like that. ~ Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe I hadn’t thought about that 🥺

I like the thought of Soojin being in the middle, Shuhua pressed you against her from behind, nuzzled comfortably in the crook of her throat. Miyeon on her other side pressing small kisses against her face even when Soojin huffs, eventually giving in with a small smile and kissing her back.

Shuhua, never one to be left out of affectionate activities, leaned over Soojin whining until the two alphas smothered her with kisses too before they all settled down again. Soojin and Miyeon fell asleep with their foreheads pressed together, Shuhua and Miyeon’s hands laced together on top of Soojin, Soojin’s own hand laying lightly over theirs.

Shuhua was in the middle when they(usually Miyeon lol) were feeling particularly possessive or protective over her. Miyeon spooned her from behind, arms tight around her waist keeping them molded together. Shuhua buried her face into Soojin’s chest, Soojin giving her a kiss on the head and cupping Miyeon’s cheek affectionately before they went to sleep.


	56. Misooshu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Soojin and Miyeon handle a needy Shuhua in heat? ~ Anon

Soojin liked to have the girl ride her, letting Shuhua take what she needed while she enjoyed the view, not doing much more than pinching a nipple or ghosting her fingers over sensetive scent glands. She let Shuhua whine and writhe on her lap, begging Soojin to touch her and she finally did when Shuhua was falling apart, voice shakey and eyes teary. She finally stared rutting up into Shuhua, hands and mouth all over her, palming at her hips while teeth dug into her skin. But when her knot started to form she made Shuhua take it in herself, threatening to leave her unsatisfied and unknotted unless Shuhua could force herself around the thickness, only aiding her with the smallest rolls of her hips. She relented when they were tied, giving Shuhua soft kisses all over her face as she filled her up.

Miyeon was always more than eager to please, giving Shuhua everything she wanted before she can even ask. She spent as long as Shuhua let her between her legs, savoring the taste of her(she was addictively sweet during her heats) and pulling out orgasm after orgasm from her until Shuhua was dragging her up, begging for her knot. And she was quick to give it to her, laving and nibbling at her scent gland as she slipped into her. She was soft until her knot started to form, instincts kicking into gear as she pinned Shuhua to the bed, rutting hard until her knot finally popped in. She was back to gentle touches and sweet words when she filled her up, rolling them both onto their sides. But she pressed and rubbed at her clit even as she purred in her ear, whispering sweet nothings, Shuhua left to tremble and gasp, trembling fingers curled around Miyeon’s wrist. Her fluttering convulsing walls massaged Miyeon’s knot, coaxing out more semen, Miyeon only satisfied when Shuhua started to bulge from the amount.


End file.
